Szerelmi Leckék
by EttiHun
Summary: Hermione szerelmi élete katasztrofálisan alakult az elmúlt néhány évben. Ginny elszántan terelgeti a szerinte helyes út felé. De lehet, hogy nincs is szüksége segítségre? Draco Malfoy felbukkanása felkavarja a lány mindennapjainak állóvízét.
1. Chapter 1

_Első rész_

A hó nagy pelyhekben szállt le London varázsló negyedének utcáira. A macskakő helyenként felvillant, ahol az emberek eltaposták a fehér havat. Minden békés volt, csak néhány ember lézengett még az utcán, a többiek a családjuk körében ünnepelték a karácsonyt. Draco fázósan összébb húzta kabátja gallérját. Lehelete párafelhőként gomolygott előtte. Pár évvel ezelőtt egy könnyen elvégezhető melegítő-bűbájjal járt volna túl a zord idő eszén, most mégsem nyúlt a varázspálcája után. Régóta nem használt mágiát, csak ha a szükség úgy hozta, hogy nincs más választása.

Már nem számolta, hányadik karácsonyt tölti magányosan az utcákat róva. Egyedül, egy szál magában sétált minden évben, társasága sosem volt. A háború utáni években a Malfoy család vagyona és befolyása oly mértékben megcsappant, hogy a család kénytelen volt eladni a legtöbb ingatlanját, hogy ne jussanak koldusbotra. Narcissa ékszereinek java részét zálogba adták, és Draco örökségét is felélték. Mindannyijukat megviselte a mellőzöttség érzése, a néhai pompázatos életük széthullása.

A Malfoyokról két évig senki nem hallott. Eltűntek, mintha soha nem is léteztek volna. Egy nap Lucius megelégelte a szerény életet, és összekaparta az összes galleonjukat, hogy még egyszer utoljára szerencsét próbáljon. A szerencse ezúttal mellé szegődött, és egy éven belül a megmaradt pénze megsokszorozódott. Az újonnan szerzett vagyonnal jöttek a régi barátok is. Narcissa megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel, mikor szépen manikűrözött ujjai között forgatta az év első báli meghívóját.

Draco nem lelt örömöt az estélyekben, nem érdekelte a káprázatos ruhákba bújt boszorkányok sokasága, akik mind az újgazdag Malfoy fiú kegyeiért harcoltak. A háború megváltoztatott benne valamit. Többé már nem akart az arrogáns, elkényeztetett úrfi lenni, aki volt.

Oly sok évig dúlt benne a harag a muglik iránt, akiket nem tartott érdemesnek, hogy a világon éljenek. Irigyelte azokat a mugli születésűeket, akik a varázslás képességével születtek. Ő is úgy hitte, hogy a tiszta vér, a származás előbbre való. Lenézte őket a barbár szokásaik miatt, amiért mindent erőszakkal oldottak meg. Az erősebb győzedelmeskedett a gyenge felett.  
De mikor ott állt a csatatér közepén, körülötte elszenesedett fák, leomlott falak és vérző emberek, akik a Roxfortért, Potterért akár meghalni is képesek lettek volna… Rádöbbentette valamire. Mindaz, amitől félt, mindaz, ami taszította, nem volt különb, mint ő maga. Az eszmék, amiért oly sok éven át harcolt, még annál is rosszabbak voltak, mint amik egy varázstalan ember fejében születtek. A halálfalóknak is csak a hatalom és a pénz volt fontos, és ő nem akart közéjük tartozni.

Rádöbbent, hogy a mágia számára többé már nem adomány, csak átkos teher. A szülei látták a fiukon végbemenő változásokat, de homokba dugták a fejüket. Nem akarták észrevenni, hogy Draco többé már nem az, aki volt.  
A fiú döntött, elmenekült otthonról, szakított minden családi hagyománnyal, és új életet kezdett. Minden bűnét megbánta, minden percet átkozott, amit halálfalóként töltött. Azt hitte, ennyi elég ahhoz, hogy az emberek is elhiggyék neki, hogy más lett. De a környezete nem felejtett olyan könnyen. Megbélyegzett volt, kirekesztett. Nem akart azokhoz tartozni, akik egykor a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán álltak, de a világos oldal követői sem fogadták maguk közé. Nem hibáztatta őket, megértette, hogy a vezeklése hosszú lesz és magányos.

DM/HG

A Falatnyi mennyországban már csak néhány vendég ült. A hely elcsendesedett, és lassan kiürült. Hermione kikísérte az utolsó vendéget is, és becsukta az ajtót. Fáradt volt, de elégedett. Minden díszdobozos karácsonyi pitének lett gazdája, minden tündértortát és krémest eladott. A falon lógó órára pillantott, mindjárt kilenc óra. Nem sietett, nem volt kihez hazamennie. Harmadik karácsonyát töltötte egyedül, mióta úgy döntött, hogy nem fog mindig Harry és Ginny nyakán lógni.  
Az első karácsonyt kínszenvedésként élte meg, aztán lassacskán megszokta, hogy neki nincs kivel megosztania az életét. Tudta, hogy csaknem ő az egyetlen, aki még ilyenkor is nyitva tart, noha vendége már nemigen akadt ezen a késői órán. Hátrament a konyhába, hogy rendet tegyen, mielőtt hazaindul a lehangolóan üres lakásába.  
Draco megállt a kivilágított kirakat előtt. Egy ideig tétován toporgott a hidegben, majd közelebb ment, és belökte az ajtót. A csengő azonnal jelezte a lánynak, hogy valaki betért hozzá.

– Egy kis türelmet kérek! – kiabálta ki a konyhaajtót meglökve.  
A kis kávézó ünnepi díszben pompázott. Az asztalokra vörös damasztabroszt terítettek, mindenhol aranyszínű gyertyák égtek. Az ablakoknál és a plafonról gyöngyfüzérek és színes díszek lógtak. Az ízlésesen faragott pult üvegajtós részén ezüsttálcán kínált édességek várták a vendégeket. Mindegyik sütemény előtt kézzel írott tábla volt. A pult tetején egy üstben forralt bort pihent, az illata betöltötte a helyiséget. A hangulat magával ragadta a varázslót egy percre. A cukrászda meghitt volt és otthonos.  
– Lassan már zárunk… – jött elő az eladótérbe Hermione, kezét egy kockás konyharuhába törölgette. – De ha szeretne valami ínycsiklandozó finomságot, szívesen becsomagolom, és hazaviheti.  
Draco dermedten állt a félhomályban. Hermione kicsit közelebb ment, hogy lássa a vendég arcát, de a döbbenet hátrataszította egy lépést.  
– Malfoy? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. – Tényleg te vagy az?  
– Hah – horkantott Draco. – Úgy emlékeztem, eszesebb vagy annál, minthogy megkérdezed a nyilvánvalót – gúnyolódott. – Az emlékek bizony megszépülnek az idő múlásával…  
– Nos, igen, tényleg te vagy az – nyugtázta a lány morogva.  
Egy ideig mindketten szótlanul álltak egymással szemben. Hermione tetőtől talpig végigmérte a rég nem látott férfit. Draco haja kissé megnőtt, már majdnem az álláig ért. Pár napos borosta látszott az arcán, és a ruházata is sokkalta egyszerűbb volt, mint régebben. Malfoy nem viszonozta a kutakodó pillantást, teljességgel hidegen hagyta, hogy fest Hermione ennyi év után.  
– Szóval idáig jutottál… Karácsony este egy cukrászában robotolsz, mint egy házimanó. – Kaján vigyor terült szét szép metszésű arcán.  
– Nem vagyok alkalmazott – húzta fel az orrát Hermione sértődötten. – Az enyém a hely, és mint mondtam, éppen zárok. – Várakozásteljesen nézett a férfira.  
– Szép dolog, mondhatom, kidobod a vendéget? Hol a jólneveltséged, Granger? – lépett közelebb Draco.  
– Te nem vagy vendég, Malfoy, csak egy kellemetlenkedő alak – replikázott a lány.  
– Milyen az az álomkönnyű pite? – fordult a pult felé Draco, mint aki nem is hallotta az előbbi sértést.  
– Tessék? – kérdezte zavartan a lány.  
– Az álomkönnyű pite. – A varázsló megbökte az üveget. – Csak tudod, mit árulsz, nem?  
– Ja, de igen, nos, az könnyű és finom, barackos – kapott észhez a lány.  
– Akkor két szeletet kérek elvitelre – fintorgott a férfi. – De aztán rendesen becsomagold ám!  
Hermione kelletlenül a pult mögé sétált, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, becsomagolta a süteményeket. Mielőbb meg akart szabadulni a férfitól, és őszintén remélte, hogy ezután sem lesz gyakori vendég. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy mások előtt hozza kellemetlen helyzetbe.  
Átnyújtotta a pitét, és elvette a vételárat.  
– Köszönöm – mondta Draco könnyed stílusban.  
– Hogy micsoda?  
– Szentséges Merlin, te tényleg ostobább lettél? – lepődött meg Draco. – Na figyelj…Vettem valamit, te odaadtad, az illem úgy kívánja, hogy megköszönjem – magyarázta szarkasztikusan.  
– Te soha semmit nem köszöntél meg. Főleg nem nekem.

A férfi megvonta a vállát, majd megfordult és távozott.

Draco fényt gyújtott aprócska padlástéri lakása előszobájában. A pite még meleg volt a bolti bűbájnak köszönhetően. A férfi letette a kabátját a konyhaszékre, és leült az asztalhoz. Az első falat felért egy mennybéli utazással. A tészta pihekönnyű volt, és szinte elolvadt a szájában. Egy röpke másodpercre elfelejtette saját nyomorúságos magányát, és szívét átjárta a melegség.

DM/HG

Karácsony másnapján Hermione korán kelt. Ebédre Harryék házába volt hivatalos, bár nem sok kedve volt hozzá, de nem akarta megsérteni a barátait. Godric's Hollow-ban harminc centis hó hullott az utcákra. A Potter házat már messziről meg lehetett találni. A házigazdák legalább ezer égőt használtak az otthonuk csinosítására. Hermione talpa alatt ropogott a szűz hó, ahogy elhaladt a többi szépen díszített ház mellett. A faluban néhányan szintén az utcát rótták, vendégségbe tartottak. Barátságosan biccentettek a lány felé mikor elhaladtak mellette.  
Ginny sugárzó mosolyt villantott a lányra, mikor ajtót nyitott. James az anyja ruhájába kapaszkodva álldogált a küszöbön. A Weasley lány sugárzott a boldogságtól az újabb terhességének köszönhetően, Harry nagyon büszke apuka volt. A nappali túláradó díszítése már nem jelentett újdonságot Grangernek. Minden évben egyre több és több dísz kapott helyet az otthonos helyiségben. Elhessegetett a füle mellől néhány megbűvölt éneklő angyalkát, és megölelte Harryt.

Ginny igazán kitett magáért, az ebéd ínycsiklandozó volt, de a desszertet Hermione vállalta. Ez egy régi hagyomány volt, mióta kiderült, hogy bár Granger csapnivaló szakács, de a cukrászatban verhetetlen. Senki nem értette, miért volt olyan sikertelen minden alkalommal, mikor vacsorát adott, de egyértelmű volt, hogy még a méregkeverők is sikoltozva futottak volna haza, ha csak egy kanállal belekóstolnak a levesébe.  
Idén is nagy nehézséget jelentett neki, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő ajándékot a barátai számára. Nem mert újabb könyvvel előrukkolni, mert azt tapasztalta, hogy Harry mosolya azonnal az arcára fagy, ahogy a kezébe fogja az újabb nehéz olvasmányt. Hermione sejtése szerint a férfi még egyik könyvbe sem lapozott bele. A lány magára erőltetett némi jókedvet, és helyet foglalt a díványon, ami természetesen vörös kárpitozású volt. James nagyon izgatott volt, szinte le sem vette a szemét Granger ajándékszatyráról. Mikor végre a kezébe kaparintotta a miniatűr versenyseprűt – ami szigorúan gyerek-biztos volt –, szinte arany–cikeszt lehetett volna fogatni vele. Ginny is hálásan fogadta a nyakéket, amit Hermione egy bolhapiacon talált, és ezúttal Harry is elégedett volt a pálca-karbantartó készletével.  
Ám Hermione cseppet sem dobódott fel az ő ajándékától.

– Szerelmi leckék hitetleneknek* – olvasta fel hangosan. Harry védekezőn maga elé emelte a kezét, és a felesége felé bökött a fejével, mondván, nem az ő ötlete volt. – Hogy is mondjam…  
– Csodálatos, káprázatos ajándék, amire mindig is vágytál? – vágott a szavába Ginny bizakodón. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione örülni fog a könyvnek. – Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog – paskolta meg a mellette ülő lány lábát.  
– Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy ez egy igazán lényegre törő ajándék, és… Kicsit talán túlzás is. – Granger letette a dohányzóasztalra a giccses rózsaszín könyvet, igyekezvén nem felborítani azt a féltucatnyi dekorációt, amit a háziak az asztalra halmoztak.  
– Nem tetszik? Harry, nem tetszik neki – sopánkodott Ginny.  
– Ugyan, ezt nem mondtam – magyarázkodott Hermione. – Csupán én nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire rossz lenne a helyzet, hogy szerintetek már könyvre is szükségem lenne… Ami megmutatja az utat az elveszett boldogsághoz – hajolt a könyv fölé, és felolvasta a vastag betűvel szedett részt a borítón.  
– Drágám, persze, hogy te nem látod vészesnek a helyzetet, de hinned kell egy külső szemlélőnek – erősködött a vörös hajú nő. – Idestova három kerek éve vagy egyedül, se egy randi, se egy valamirevaló udvarló. Ez téged egyáltalán nem aggaszt?  
– Szeretek egyedül lenni, jól megvagyok magamban – felelte Hermione. – Sokat dolgozom, nincs időm romantikázásra.  
– Már megint a kávézóval jön… – morgott az orra alatt Ginny.  
– Szerintem itt az ideje egy kis desszertnek! – csapta össze a kezét Harry, elejét véve egy kibontakozó vitának. – Hermione, segítenél felvágni a tortát?

A lány morgolódva követte a barátját a konyhába, ahol újabb díszhalmazokon kellett átverekednie magát, hogy eljusson a konyhapultig. Ingerülten kezdte el kibontani a tortát, és gyakorlatilag meggyilkolta a süteményt egy hatalmas konyhakéssel.

– Szerintem már eléggé meghalt – fogta le Harry a lány kezét. – Ne vedd annyira magadra, Hermione. Tudod, Ginny eléggé hasonlít az anyjára, nem tehet róla – mosolygott Potter a szemüvegét igazgatva. – Nem kell olyan komolyan venned az ajándékod. Szerintem minden rendben van veled.  
– Komolyan? – kérdezte reménykedőn a lány.  
– Ginny kicsit nagy ügyet csinált belőle, ez minden.  
Hermionét újra elöntötte a méreg.  
– Már nagyon unom, hogy minden alkalommal az én nem létező szerelmi életem a téma, ha átjövök hozzátok – dohogott Granger. – Miért nem hagytok végre békén?  
– Ígérem, hogy le fogom állítani Ginnyt – fogadkozott Harry. – Nyugodj meg, kérlek, és folytassuk az ünneplést, karácsony van.  
Hermione hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és megrázta magát. Harrynek igaza volt, nem szabadna ennyire felhúznia magát ezen. Halványan elmosolyodott, és témát váltott a békesség jegyében.  
– Te találkoztál mostanában valakivel a régi évfolyamtársak közül? – kérdezte, ahogy tányérokra helyezte a tortaszeleteket.  
– Kire gondolsz pontosan? – Harry háttal állt neki, a fiókban kutatott a villák után. – Miért nem találok meg itt soha semmit? Szerintem Ginny direkt naponta átrendezi a konyhát, csak hogy engem bosszantson!  
– Nyilvánvalóan – kuncogott a lány.  
– Ne haragudj, hol is tartottál?  
– Tegnap találkoztam Malfoyjal – mondta óvatosan Hermione. – Annyira furcsa volt, mintha nem is önmaga lett volna.  
– Képzelem, még nagyobb hólyag lehet, mint régebben – mondta Harry. – Remélem, nem sértegetett téged, tőle minden kitelik. Ha legközelebb megint összefutsz vele, ne is állj vele szóba – tanácsolta barátian.  
– Jó ötlet – bólogatott Hermione.  
Harry megtorpant az ajtóban mielőtt visszamentek volna a nappaliba.  
– Ahogy mondtam, ne húzd fel magad, ha Ginny megint rákezd – fordult Hermione felé. – Én nem erőltetek semmit, már megszoktam, hogy nem élsz mozgalmas életet. Nem volt sok komoly barátod, talán kettő-három, Ront nem számítva.  
Hermione védelmébe akarta venni egyre szánalmasabbnak tűnő életét, de Ginny éles hangja belefojtotta a szót.  
– Harry, csöngettek!

DM/HG

Hermione elgondolkozva ült egy kád forró vízben. Magával vitte az új könyvét is, bár egyre inkább azt gondolta, hogy bűn volt papírra vetni azt a sok ostobaságot. Az első oldal után már betegre nevette magát. A könyv szerint addig nem találja meg a boldogságot, amíg nem dönti el, hogy boldogan akar élni. A pozitív energiáit használva könnyedén szerelembe tud esni, ez csak akarat kérdése.

– Micsoda egy szemét! – A padlóra dobta a könyvet.  
Megpróbált ellazulni, mélyeket lélegezni, de egy zavaró kis gondolat már befészkelte magát a fejébe. A barátai szerint egy csődtömeg, ha a férfiakról van szó. Nem akarta, hogy az legyen, nem akarta, hogy igazuk legyen. De még Ron is azt mondta neki a minap, hogy a kapcsolatuk azért volt olyan rövid életű, mert Hermione nem akart igazán boldog lenni.

DM/HG

Szilveszter napján az embereken úrrá lesz az izgatottság. Elszántan készülődnek az esti összejövetelekre, mindenki a legjobb formáját akarja hozni, hogy méltó módon búcsúztassák az Óévet. A pezsgők behűtve, a szendvicsek előkészítve és a világítás elhomályosítva, hogy a kellő időben elcsattanhasson pár bűnös csók. Remény költözik a szívekbe, és mindenkiben megerősödik a hit, hogy a következő év csak jót tartogat számukra.

Hermione nem tervezte előre a jövőjét. A mának élt, éppen azt a napot próbálta élvezni, amit aznap megélt. Csak sajnos ezt magányosan tette. Az egyhangúság kezdte hatalmába keríteni, de ő nem tudott rajta változtatni, meglehet, hogy nem is akart.  
Egyetlen terve volt a mai napra. Minden évben december harmincegyedikén már hétkor bezárta a kávézót, hogy hazamenjen egy kicsit pihenni, majd egy termosznyi forró csokival és egy kockás pléddel felszerelkezve elindult a városi parkba, ahonnan csodás tűzijátékkal szórakoztatták az egybegyűlteket.

Az utolsó vendég is kisétált az ajtón. Hermione elfújta a gyertyák java részét, feltette a székeket. Lassan indulásra készen állt.

Draco energikus léptekkel lépte át a küszöböt. Hermione ijedten fordult a késői vendég felé.

– Visszajöttél? – pislogott Hermione.  
– Szokásoddá váltak az ostoba kérdések? – kérdezett vissza Draco.  
– Mindjárt zárok – morogta türelmetlenül a lány.  
– Ilyen korán? – nézte meg az óráját a férfi. – Csak nem programod van, Granger? – gúnyolódott.  
– Semmi közöd hozzá – vágta oda Hermione. – Mit akarsz? Jöttél elrontani az év utolsó napját?  
– Nem tennék ilyet, megváltoztam. Tudom, hogy ezt nem hiszed el, csak ilyen egyszerűen, de akkor is igaz. – dohogott a szőke férfi. – Már nem vagyok az az undok kölyök, aki voltam. Felnőttem.  
– Aham, ezt tisztán látszik – nyugtázta Hermione unottan. – Biztos így van, ha mondod.  
– Te nem olvasol újságot?  
– Persze, hogy olvasok újságot.  
– Érdekes, hogy elkerülte a figyelmed az a több oldalas cikk, ami évekkel ezelőtt jelent meg a Szombati Boszorkányban – fonta karba a kezeit a férfi.  
– Az nem újság, hanem szennylap – morogta Hermione. – Soha nem jártattam, és ezután sem fogom.  
– Hát, igazán kár, mert ha olvastad volna a rólam szóló cikket, akkor most nem volnál ilyen pikírt…  
– Jaj, látom, hogy égsz a vágytól, hogy megvilágosítsd az elmém. – A pult mögé sétált, hogy letörölgesse egy nedves ronggyal.  
– Nem értesz te semmit, ahogy más sem. Felhagytam a régi életemmel, mert beláttam, mekkora ostobaság volt a Sötét Nagyurat követni. Megszakítottam a családommal a kapcsolatom, és semmi mást nem teszek azóta sem, mint hogy igyekszem megértetni az emberekkel, hogy más vagyok.  
– Más – ismételte a lány.  
– Nincs fekete mágia, nincsenek sötét eszmék, én más vagyok – sziszegte a férfi.  
Hermione döbbenten nézett Dracóra. A férfi egy ideig tartotta a szemkontaktust, majd lebukott a pult elé, és a kínálatot kezdte tanulmányozni.  
– Elvitelre lesz egy meggyes mennyország, egy kókuszos torony, és ne felejtsük el az áfonyás kosárkát sem – közölte társalgó hangnemben. – Megvan?  
Hermione kapkodva a tortalapátért nyúlt, és gyorsan egy papírtálcára tette a süteményeket.  
– Te Malfoy, mi ez az egész? – kérdezte a lány.  
– Édesszájú vagyok, hívhatod a sajtót – húzta el a száját a férfi.  
– Furcsa vagy – motyogta a lány, majd elővett egy csík papírt, hogy becsomagolja a süteményeket. Időnként lopva a férfira nézett, és mikor már majdnem elkészült a csomag, a papír élesen belevágott a mutatóujjába.  
– Oh, a francba, ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltotta a lány, ügyetlenül elszorítva az ujját. – Malfoy, segítenél?  
A férfi ledermedve nézte a lányt.  
– Kérlek, tudom, hogy súlyos lelki traumát okoz neked a tudat, hogy segítesz rajtam, de bal kézzel rettentő sután varázsolok.  
– Én nem… nem – motyogott zavartan a férfi.  
– Kérlek, nagyon fáj! – rimánkodott a lány. – Vágtad már el papírral a kezed? Baromi kellemetlen.  
Malfoy kelletlenül elővette a pálcáját, és egyetlen mozdulattal behegesztette a lány sebét. Nagyon nem örült, hogy mágiát kellett használnia.  
– Remélem most boldog vagy, Granger! – A lány zavartan pislogott felé. – Mennyi lesz?  
– Három sarló ötven knút – felelte a lány az ujját vizsgálva.  
– Tessék, az aprót tartsd meg – vágta az asztalra a pénzt a férfi, és felkapta a csomagját.

DM/HG

Hermione szabadon találta a kedvenc padját. Maga alá tette a kockás takarót, és elővette a termoszát. Szerencsére senki nem akart helyet foglalni mellette. Nézte az érkező tömeget, mindenki izgatottan várta a tűzijáték kezdetét. Teljesen átadta magát a hangulatnak, mondhatni boldog volt, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg meg nem pillantotta a rá szegeződő szürke szempárt.

– Szabad ez a hely? – mutatott a lány mellé Draco.  
Hermione szája tátva maradt, és nem igazán érette, miért, de kicsit arrébb húzódott, és szó nélkül hagyta, hogy a szőke férfi leüljön mellé.  
– Nem is gondoltam, hogy ma még összefutunk – mondta barátságos hangnemben a férfi, ami meglehetősen megijesztette a lányt.  
– Na jó, mi ez az egész? Ez a barátságos, én egy másik Malfoy vagyok műsor? Az életemre akarsz törni? – kérdezte hisztérikusan magas hangon.  
– Micsoda? – nézett rá értetlenül Draco.  
– Azért küldtek, hogy eltegyél láb alól? Kinek állok az útjában, az apádnak? – kérdezte fenyegetően a lány.  
– Merlinre, hallgass már el, mindenki minket néz – kérte Draco. – Nincs semmi baj, csak viccelt, senki nem akar megölni senkit… kivéve őt, mert ő egy hangulatgyilkos – forgolódott körbe a férfi.

Hermione feszengve mocorogni kezdett. Annyira abszurd volt, hogy Malfoy ott ül mellette, és nem akarja megátkozni. Nem hitte el, hogy a férfi más lett, és idegesítette a barátságossága. Ijesztő volt ilyen kedvesnek látni.

– Most egész végig nem fogsz megszólalni? Azt hittem, elég kedves vagyok veled.  
– Mit vársz tőlem? Ez nem olyan megszokott tőled – magyarázta a lány, majd egészen lehalkította a hangját, mert nem akarta, hogy a muglik bolondnak nézzék. – Te az a fiú vagy, aki nyúlfogakat varázsolt nekem és csigát hánytatott Ronnal, és ötödikben…  
– Te meg betörted az orrom – vágott a szavába a férfi. – Ne felejtsük el, milyen vérszomjas kis boszorka voltál.  
– Csendesebben már! Mindjárt kezdődik a tűzijáték, és mi élvezni szeretnénk.

Mindketten bocsánatkérőn néztek az idegen nő felé. Majd az ég felé fordították tekintetüket. Hermionét mindig elvarázsolta a tűzijáték látványa. A fűzfára emlékeztető ezüst csillagok, a százfelé robbanó színes fénycsóvák, mind csodálatosan szép volt. Draco is az eget figyelte, ám olykor lopva a mosolygó, álmélkodó lányra pillantott. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de ő is örült a találkozásnak, ami eléggé összezavarta. Nem értette, miért ilyen kedves a lánnyal, nem értette, miért állt vele szóba egyáltalán. De valamilyen oknál fogva, most szívesen megfogta volna a kezét.

Hermione kezdett fázni, a tűzijátéknak vége volt, és úgy érezte, ideje hazamenni. Nem tudta, mit is kéne mondania, de Draco végül is a segítségére sietett egy nem túl kedves sértéssel.

– Mulatságos vagy nyitva felejtett szájjal – mosolygott a férfi. – Egészen ostobán festettél.  
– Azt hiszem, ez volt a végszó – fintorgott sértődötten a lány, és felkapta a táskáját. – Nem kell elsietned a következő látogatást a kávézóba!  
– Most mi rosszat mondtam? – értetlenkedett Draco, de Hermione már nem válaszolt, csak haladt előre az úton.  
Draco visszaült a padra, és a kezébe temette az arcát. – Mégsem tud megváltozni? – kérdezte magától. Lenézett a földre, és megpillantott egy sötétlila sálat.  
– Itt hagytad a sálad! – kiáltotta, de a lány már eltűnt a szeme elől.

Kelletlenül elindult haza. Nem szívesen volt otthon, ha ugyan kopár padlástéri egyszobás lakását otthonnak lehetett nevezni. A konyhában halomban álltak a koszos edények, a szennyes-kosár tele volt. Mindenfelé újságpapírok hevertek a padlón. Egy írógép várta a konyhaasztalon, hogy valaki újra elé üljön, és leüsse a betűket egy tiszta, fehér lapra. Draco keserűen nézett szét a szobában. Hol van már az a régi fényűzés, amiben felnőtt! A szolgálók, a finom ételek, a drága holmik, a tágas, tiszta hálószobája a luxus fürdővel együtt. Mintha millió éve lett volna, hogy otthon lakott a szüleivel.  
Felakasztotta a kabátját az ajtó melletti fogasra, a sálat pedig ledobta a konyhaszékre. Akkurátus mozdulatokkal feltűrte az inge ujját, és nekiállt eltakarítani a koszos bögréket és tányérokat. Időnként hátra fordult, és a sálra pillantott. Elképzelte a lány nyakában, ahogy hozzáér a bőréhez.

– A francba! – szitkozódott, mikor egy bögre kicsúszott a kezéből a mélázása közben.

Mosogatás után felszedte az eldobált újságokat a földről, és elindult a fürdőszobába, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Dermesztő hideg volt a lakásában. A fűtése elromlott, de a háziúr még semmit nem tett az ügyben, hogy megjavítsa. Könnyűszerrel meleget varázsolhatott volna, de nem akart mágiát használni. Jó alaposan betakarózott, és leheveredett a kopottas pamlagra, hogy átolvassa a jegyzeteit. A sál még mindig ott árválkodott a széken, és a gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek felé. Ingerülten csapta le a dohányzóasztalra a lapokat, és odasétált a székhez. Óvatosan leemelte róla a sálat, és végigsimította a kezével. Finom szövésű, puha sál volt, nem tűnt túlságosan drágának. Azon kapta magát, hogy az orra elé tartja, és beleszimatol.

– Mi a fentét csinálok? – kérdezte ijedten. – Merlin gatyájára, teljesen becsavarodtam – korholta meg magát, majd ledobta a sálat az asztalra.

Visszaült a kanapéra, és újból olvasni kezdett, de nem igazán tudott a sorokra koncentrálni. Bosszúsan felsóhajtott, és megint odament a sálért. Ezúttal hosszasan belélegezte a szövetből áradó illatot.

– Jázmin, tulipán és mintha rózsa lenne egy kis vaníliával keveredve – motyogta maga elé.  
Aznap éjjel a sállal álmodott. Látta szállni a szélben, próbálta elkapni, de nem érte utol.

DM/HG

A szőke férfi tétován álldogált a polcok mellett, amin legalább ötvenféle női parfümöt árultak. Nem igazán értette, miért akarja megvenni azt, amit Granger is használhat, de a múltkori álma után egyszerűen akarta azt a parfümöt. Az egyik eladó észrevette a tanácstalanul keresgélő férfit, és mellé lépve megszólította.

– Jó napot, uram! – mosolygott kedvesen. – Segíthetek esetleg valamiben?  
– Jó napot! – mondta kurtán a férfi. – Parfümöt keresek, egy bizonyos illatösszetétel érdekelne.  
– A kedvesének lesz? – érdeklődött az eladó.  
– Azt hiszem, ez lényegtelen az ügy szempontjából… Olyan parfümöt keresek, amiben van jázmin, tulipán, rózsa és egy kis vanília – sorolta Draco.  
– Nem tudja esetleg a nevét, az sokat segítene.  
– Ha tudnám a nevét, már én magam is megtaláltam volna – morogta a férfi, és otthagyta a döbbent nőt.

Hermione jókedvűen cseverészett az egyik mindennapos vendégével a pult felett, mikor Draco betért a kávézóba. Mindenki azonnal felé fordult, és kezdetét vette a találgatás, hogy vajon mit kereshet itt egy Malfoy. Draco utálta, mikor az emberek róla sugdolóztak, olyan meztelennek érezte magát ilyenkor, kiszolgáltatottnak és védtelennek.  
Állát felszegve odasétált a pulthoz, és olyan pillantást küldött az ott ácsorgó meglett korú varázslóra, hogy szegény * azonnal visszaindult a szokásos asztalához.

– Mit akarsz? – mordult rá a lány cseppet sem szívélyesen. – Elüldözöd a vendégeimet.  
Malfoy lerázta magáról a lány megjegyzését, és a pultra tette a sálat.  
– A múltkor elejtetted a parkban – közölte, majd megköszörülte a torkát. – Gondoltam, hiányozni fog.  
– Köszönöm – mondta a lány valamivel kedvesebb hangnemben. – Bár nem sietted el a vissza hozatalát, már majdnem egy hónapja, hogy elvesztettem.  
– Dolgom volt, nem értem rá minden nap benézni hozzád… Egyébiránt azt mondtad, ne siessem el a következő látogatásom, szót fogadtam – vigyorodott el pimaszan, és kisöpörte a szeméből az odahullott szőke tincseket. – Nem tudtam, hogy már ez is baj.  
– Mindegy, köszönöm, hogy elhoztad – vonta meg a vállát a lány.  
Draco motyogott valamit az orra alatt, amiből nem lehetett érteni egy szót sem.  
– Hogy mondtad? – nézett rá kérdőn Hermione.  
– Csak azt mondtam… Jó illata van. – Draco a cipője orrát fixírozta, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem hangzott olyan szerencsétlenül, amit mondott, mint amilyennek érezte.  
– Te megszagoltad? – Hermione két kézzel megkapaszkodott a pultban, hogy nehogy hátraessen a meglepődés erejétől.  
– Dehogyis! – emelte fel védekezőn a kezét Draco. – Éppen az arcom közelében volt, mikor levegőt vettem.  
– Te komolyan megszagoltad a sálam? – Hermione alig tér magához.  
– Jó, igen, megszagoltam – duzzogott Draco. – Nehogy kihívd rám az aurorokat, nem követtem el bűncselekményt.

Hermione beharapta a szája szélét. Olyan kínos volt ez az egész, de úgy gondolta, illene valamivel kifejeznie a háláját, amiért visszakapta a sálat, amit az édesanyjától kapott.

– Nem kóstolod meg az újdonságunkat? Ananászos kocka, nagyon finom. – Igyekezett gondtalanak látszani, pedig feszengett.  
– Ma még nem voltam a bankban… szóval…  
– Meghívlak – vágta rá gyorsan a lány.  
– Semmi szükség rá, nem szorulok alamizsnára – közölte támadón Malfoy. – Van munkám és rendes fizetésem, csak ma még nem volt időm elmenni a bankba.  
– Nem akartalak megsérteni – védekezett a lány elpirulva. – Semmi hátsó szándék nem vezérelt. Az ötös asztal szabad ott a sarokban. Ülj le, mindjárt kiviszem.  
– Úgy érted, itt bent egyem meg? – hökkent meg a férfi.  
– Az időjárásra való tekintettel nem tettem ki a kerti asztalokat, de ha ragaszkodsz hozzá…  
– Ötös asztal. – Draco megkereste pillantásával a helyet. – Pompás lesz.

Pár percre rá, hogy Draco helyet foglalt, Hermione odasétált az asztalhoz. Nem kis feltűnést keltett a szomszédos asztalnál ülő fiatal lányok körében. A lány a sütemény mellé kivitt egy csésze kávét is, és bizakodón biccentett a férfinak, hogy lásson hozzá nyugodtan. A hóna alatt tartott egy lapot, és amint a kezei felszabadultak, azt is letette az asztalra.

– Na és mivel foglalkozol? – kérdezte a lány kissé zavartan. – Említetted a munkád miatti elfoglaltságod…  
– Író vagyok – motyogta az orra alatt a férfi.  
Hermione felvillanyozódva mosolygott. Szívesen megkérdezte volna, hogy miről ír a férfi, de két betérő vendég éppen akkor sétált a kiszolgálópulthoz.  
– Itt hagytad az újságod – szólt utána a férfi.  
– Azt neked vittem – szólt hátra a válla felett a lány.  
– Azt hittem, nem járatod a Szombati Boszorkányt – vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco. Hermione csak megvonta a vállát. – Kis hazudós – suttogta maga elé a férfi.

DM/HG

Este nyolckor a szőke varázsló volt az egyetlen, aki még mindig ott ült az asztalnál. Hermione elvégezte szokásos rutin takarítását, és készült bezárni a boltot. Nem bánta, hogy ezúttal nincs egyedül. A felismerés, hogy nem idegenkedik Malfoy közelségétől, furcsa érzésekkel töltötte el. Elgondolkozott rajta, mit szólnának a barátai, ha itt találnák régi iskolai ellenségüket. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harry és Ron azonnal nekiugranának Malfoynak, és ezért nem is igazán hibáztatta volna őket. Számára is érthetetlen volt, hogy miért nem penderítette ki a férfit az első találkozásukkor. Valószínűleg a Malfoy lényéből áradó mély melankólia késztette arra, hogy normálisan viselkedjen vele, dacára annak, hogy mennyire nem szívlelte korábban.

Feltette az utolsó székeket is az asztalokra, felsöpört, lekapcsolta a világítást a pultban, majd dolga végeztével leült a férfival szemben, hogy szusszanjon egyet, mielőtt hazaindul.

–Tudod, valami nagyon érdekelne – fogott bele a társalgásba a lány. Draco érdeklődőn nézett rá. – Miért vagy ilyen … Nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzak. – Tűnődve félrebillentette a fejét. – Más vagy, sokkal emberibb, normális, megközelíthető, barátságos.  
– Ennyi jelző egyetlen mondatban – szólalt meg Draco. – Le vagyok nyűgözve, Granger.  
– Komolyan kérdeztem. Mitől változtál meg ennyire?  
A férfi fáradtan felsóhajtott, és kicsit hátrébb tolta a székét. Ez egy olyan kérdés volt, amit még soha senki nem tett fel neki az évek során. Az emberek java része nem vette észre a rajta végbemenő változást, nem vették a fáradságot, hogy jobban megismerjék. Már réges-régen elkönyvelték magukban, hogy ő rossz, és ezt sokkal könnyebb volt elhinni, mint belátni, hogy nincs igazuk.  
– Ott állni a csata közepén, nézni, hogy az apád megalázkodik valaki előtt, aki valószínűleg már nem beszámítható, de az emberek mégis rettegnek tőle… Nos, ez felért egy arculcsapással. – Hermione figyelmesen hallgatta. – Úgy nőttem fel, hogy az egész életem a felsőbbrendűségről szólt, és ahogy néztem a körülöttem harcolókat, akik az életüket adták volna azért, hogy ne győzedelmeskedhessen az az eszme, amiről azt hittem, hogy helyes, rádöbbentett, hogy egy idióta voltam. Elvakított a pompa, amiben éltem, az anyám kényeztetése, a megfelelni akarás, hogy apám büszke legyen rám. De ez semmit sem jelentett olyanok szemében, mint te, akik adománynak tartották a mágikus képességeiket. Nekem természetes volt, hogy varázsolni tudok, jobbnak tartom magam mindenki másnál.  
– Elég beképzelt voltál – értett egyet a lány.  
– De a háború végeztével megtapasztaltam a másik oldalt. A szegénység cseppet sem szórakoztató, ha engem kérdezel – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan. – Aztán megint elárasztott minket a gazdagság, és nekem már túlságosan zavaros volt minden. Az értékrendem darabokra esett, és egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy egy senki vagyok. Hazugság az életem. Estélyek, vacsorák, áhítattal sóhajtozó lányok, akik mind meg akartak kaparintani maguknak, de nem én kellettem nekik, nem az, aki voltam, hanem a nevemmel összeforrt jelentés. A hatalom és a pénz.

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. Egyszeriben olyan világos lett számára minden. A fiú, akit a szülei félreneveltek, szinte beleszületett a halálfaló szerepbe, de talán soha nem akart az lenni. Valószínű, az évek során nem is tudta, mit miért tesz, csak ösztönösen követte az apja példáját.

– Azt hittem, könnyen elhitetem másokkal, hogy megváltoztam. De a szüleim nem nézték jó szemmel, hogy már nem istenítem a néhai Sötét Nagyurat. A társaság szépen lassan kirekesztett, és nekem nem volt maradásom. Apámék a „barátokat" és a fényűző életet választották helyettem. Könnyedén lemondtak rólam. Én viszont a valóságban akartam élni.  
– Elképzelésem sincs, milyen félelmetes lehetett számodra elismerni, hogy mindvégig egy tökfilkó voltál – somolygott a lány.  
– Na igen, nem kellemes bevallani magadnak, hogy totál seggfej vagy.  
– De azt még mindig nem értem, hogy miért álltál velem szóba…  
– Egy szerencsés véletlen volt, hogy betértem ide, nem tudtam, hogy te vagy a tulaj. Nem igazán bővelkedem barátokban, ha annyira tudni akarod. – Draco szórakozottan babrált a kávéscsészéje fülével. – Te voltál a legértelmesebb lány az egész iskolában, gondoltam, egy próbát megér, még akkor is, ha griffendéles voltál.  
Hermione enyhén elpirult a bók hallatán.  
– Legnagyobb meglepetésemre, te legalább nem adtad ki az utam egyből, mikor megláttál.  
– De igen! – vágta rá Hermione. – Szánt szándékkal voltam veled olyan udvariatlan, arra számítottam, hogy sarkon fordulsz, és soha többé nem látnak – ismerte el kicsit röstelkedve.  
– Nem gondoltad komolyan – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.  
– Tényleg azt hiszed? – kérdezte sejtelmesen Granger.  
– Mindegy, nem számít, mert itt vagyok. Nincs szerencséd, Granger – vigyorgott.  
– Tényleg nincs – vágott fancsali képet a lány.  
Egy ideig szótlanul ültek, majd Hermione feltette a másik kérdést, ami egész nap a fejében motoszkált, mióta a férfi elárulta neki, hogy író.  
– Nagyon meglepődtem, mikor azt mondtad, író vagy. Elmondod, min dolgozol?  
– Hú de kíváncsi lett kiskegyed – viccelődött. – Valld csak be, hogy majd' beleőrülsz, hogy megtudd. – Draco egy öntelt mosolyt villantott felé.  
– Nem igaz – ellenkezett a lány. A férfi egy szót sem szólt, csak nézte és várt. – Jó, egy kicsit talán érdekel, nem sok mindenkit ismerek, aki szereti a könyveket.  
Ha jobban belegondolt, akkor talán nem is volt ilyen ismerőse.  
– Rendben van… De nem árulhatom el, ki kell találnod. Neked, aki a tudás bajnoka, ez igazán nem lehet fogós kérdés. – Hermionét nem zavarta a férfi szavai mögött megbúvó enyhe gúny. Sőt, még kicsit mulattatta is, hogy Malfoy ennyire komolyan veszi magát.  
– Rendben van – mondta elszántan. Draco összedörzsölte a tenyerét  
– Bizonyára újságíró vagy.  
– Nem talált. – Malfoy diadalmasan belebokszolt a levegőbe.  
– Krimit írsz?  
– Nem mondhatnám – húzta el a száját Draco.  
– Akkor verseket, költő vagy? – Hermione bizonytalan volt.  
– Még mit nem – színlelt felháborodást a férfi.  
– Megvan! Romantikus novellákat írsz! – csapott az asztalra a lány.  
– Az kéne még – ingatta a fejét.  
– Hirdetéseket szerkesztesz?  
– Távolról sem. Mi lesz, Granger, csak nem adod fel? – kérdezte felvonva a szemöldökét. – Erőltesd meg azt az okos fejedet.  
–Hm…Akkor mondjuk…Nem, az nem lehet…  
– Annyit elárulok, hogy könyvet írok.  
Draco ütemesen dobolni kezdett az ujjaival az asztallapon.  
– Ez nem segít – nézett Hermione a férfi kezére. – Feladom, nem tudom – nyafogta. – Van egyáltalán valami kézzelfogható lenyomata annak, amit alkottál?  
– Úgy érted, megjelentem-e már nyomtatásban? – A férfi titokzatosan mosolygott.  
– Egyszerű, elmegyek holnap egy könyvesboltba, és bármit írtál is, leemelem a polcról – közölte győzedelmes vigyorral a lány.  
Draco mosolya árulkodó volt.  
– Álnéven írsz, igaz? – kérdezte letörten.  
– Itt az ideje, hogy induljak, nagyon élveztem a beszélgetést, megismételhetnénk valamikor. – Magára kanyarította fekete szövetkabátját. Hermione észrevette, hogy az egyik gomb lóg a cérnán, de nem tett rá megjegyzést.  
Az ajtóhoz kísérte a szőke férfit, és tétován várt, hogy mond-e még valamit Malfoy. De a férfi csak elköszönt, és kilépett a kávézóból.  
Hermione gyomra furcsán összerándult, mikor becsukta az ajtót és elfordította a kulcsot a zárban.  
– Mi a fene folyik itt? – kérdezte az üres helységtől.

*A könyv címe eredetileg egy filmcím.  
*Yeast – angol szó, jelentése: élesztő


	2. Chapter 2

_Második rész_

Minden bizonnyal a tavasz a leggyönyörűbb évszak az összes közül. A természet felébred több hónapos álmából, és színáradatba borítja a világot. A fákon megjelennek a rügyek, a virágok szirmot bontanak, a parkban megjelennek a családok, akik szabadidejüket szívesen töltik a játszótereken, füves tisztásokon vagy a fák lombjai alá elrejtett padokon.  
Hermione becsukott szemmel ült az egyik padon kedvenc parkjában. Élvezte a korai napsütést, érezte, hogy feltöltődik energiával. A mai nap egy romantikus regény egyik fejezetét juttatta eszébe. A közeli tavacskában vadkacsák úsztak egymás után, nevetgélő gyerekek kergetőztek és szerelmespárok andalogtak.

Hermionét nem töltötte el az irigység mások boldogsága láttán, nem vágyott szerelemre. De mégis volt egy kis hiányérzete. Az utóbbi időszakban többször elbeszélgetett Malfoyjal, és valóban kellemesen csalódott a férfiban. Szembetűnő volt a változás, amit a férfi többször említett. Láthatóan fájó pont volt neki, hogy nem sokan adnak hitelt a szavának, nem engedik, hogy bebizonyítsa, ő már nem a régi.

Draco jókedvűen ébredt. Már nagyon régóta nem volt ilyen napja, és nem is tudta megmondani, miért ilyen jó a hangulata. Már alig várta, hogy átadhassa Grangernek az ajándékát. Elsétált a kávézóba, de meglepetésére egy ismeretlen boszorkány szolgálta ki a vevőket.

– Hermione szabadnapot vett ki… Biztosan a parkba ment, az a kedvenc helye – csicseregte a nő.

Draco a hóna alá csapta az újságpapírba csomagolt könyvet, és távozott. Hamar megtalálta a napon üldögélő lányt. Egy ideig a távolból figyelte, majd odasétált hozzá.

Hermione újabb recepteken törte a fejét. Ez volt a legjobb része a munkájának. Soha nem bánta meg, hogy félbehagyta az egyetemi tanulmányait. Imádta a történelmet, de úgy érezte, nem jut vele sehová. Az egyetemi évei alatt mindig egy helyes, régies stílusban berendezett kávézóban húzta meg magát tanítás után. Mrs. Ciasto*, a lengyel származású tulaj mindig örömmel várta. Amikor a lány szinte már minden nap nála múlatta az időt, beszédbe elegyedett vele. Hermionét magával ragadta, ahogy az idős boszorkány a süteményekről, a cukrászatról beszélt. Nyáron munkát vállalt nála, és rájött, hogy van érzéke a sütéshez. Abbahagyta a tanulmányait, és teljes állást vállat a kávézóban. Elvégzett egy két éves cukrásztanfolyamot, és hamarosan ő lett az egyik legügyesebb a környéken. Mrs. Ciasto testvére megbetegedett, és visszaköltözött Lengyelországba, hogy mellette lehessen és ápolhassa. Hermionéra hagyta a titkos receptes könyvét és a kávézóját. Az idős néninek nem voltak gyerekei, és a bátyja is nőtlen volt, így senki nem folytatta volna a családi hagyományt. Az együtt töltött idő alatt úgy érezte, mintha Hermione a lánya lett volna.

– Hello, Granger… Szép napunk van – köszönt rá Draco.  
Hermione elmosolyodott az ismerős hang hallatán, bár eléggé meglepte saját reakciója. Furcsa mód egészen felvillanyozta a viszontlátás.  
– Malfoy! – biccentett felé, majd letette maga mellé a füzetét. – Jó ideje nem láttalak. – Akarata ellenére sem tudta leplezni a hangjában megbúvó leheletnyi neheztelést. – Úgy értem… Te lettél az egyik legjobb vevőm – mosolyodott el bizonytalanul.  
– Hoztam neked valamit – nyújtotta a lány felé a csomagot. – De ha bárkinek is meg mered mutatni, nem leszek rest revánst venni – jegyezte meg komolytalanul.

Hermione értőn bólintott, és letépte a papírt az ajándékról. Érdeklődve forgatta a kezében a könyvet, majd mohón olvasni kezdte az ajánlást.

**Damien és a tűzsárkány pikkelye**

_Damien Comb három napos korától kezdve árvaházban nevelkedik. Egy nap az özvegy Mrs. Frost ellátogat az árvaházba, és azonnal beleszeret a kisfiúba. Magával viszi vidéki házába, és sajátjaként neveli fel. Damien négy éves korában furcsa dolgok kezdenek el történni. Ha szomorú, beborul az ég, ha vidám, akkor száz ágra süt a nap. Az állatok különösképpen vonzódnak hozzá. A fiú gyakran játszik a patak mellett, mikor egy nap találkozik egy csavargóval. Megosztja vele az uzsonnáját, és cserébe a férfi beavatja egy titokba.  
Vonfang valaha híres varázsló volt, de száműzték a birodalomból, mert nem segített Mabh-nak a leggonoszabb boszorkánynak megölni az újszülött gyermekeket. Miután Mabh trónra kerül, mindenkit megbüntet, aki valaha is ellenszegült neki.  
Damien tízéves korában Mrs. Frost nagyon beteg lesz, majd hamarosan meghal. A fiú nem akar visszamenni az árvaházba, ezért Vonfanghoz csapódik, aki tanítani kezdi. A varázsló már az első találkozásukkor felismeri az erőt a fiúban. Útjuk során tündékkel, manókkal, és fúriákkal találkoznak, akik mind rettegnek a tűzsárkánytól, aki rettegésben tartja az erdő lakóit…_

– Ez egy mesekönyv? – fordult Hermione a férfi felé.  
– Ifjúsági regény – javította ki Draco. Inkább nem árulta el a lánynak, hogy mennyire nincs kereslet a könyvére.  
– Nagyon ígéretes, el fogom olvasni.

DM/HG

Hermione kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyában, felpolcolta a lábát, és nekifogott a könyvnek. Szinte falta minden betűjét, egy olyan fejezetet sem talált, ami egy kicsit is unalmas lett volna. Pár óra múlva csalódottan tette le az éjjeli szekrényére, mert szívesen olvasta volna még tovább a kisfiú kalandjait. Már alig várta, hogy elmondhassa Malfoynak, mennyire tetszett neki. De a férfi jó ideig nem jelentkezett. Teltek a napok, a hetek, és Hermione egyre inkább azt vette észre magán, hogy megszállja valamiféle csalódottság, akárhányszor betér hozzá valaki, de az illető nem a szőke varázsló.

A második hét végén megrázta magát, és úgy döntött, nem törődik a továbbiakban Malfoyjal. Elvégre évekig nagyon jól megvolt a társasága nélkül, eddig is el tudta magát foglalni. De rá kellett jönnie, hogy az eddigi idejét többnyire magányosan, a munkájába temetkezve töltötte, vagy a barátai életét követte nyomon, ami szintén nem volt mindig szórakoztató. Idejét sem tudta, mikor hívta valaki randevúra, ha nem számítja a kedves Mr. Yeast-t, aki minden nap feleségül kérte, bár miután már betöltötte a hatvanat is, nem volt túl ígéretes parti.  
Hermione szeretett egyedül lenni, és nem is volt ezzel semmi gondja, míg azon a bizonyos estén Malfoy be nem toppant az életébe. Még a civakodásaik is sokkal élvezetesebbek voltak, mint bármilyen beszélgetés, amit mostanában Ginnyvel vagy Lunával folytatott a babaruhákról, vagy Harryvel és Ronnal a kviddics-szezon várható eredményeiről. Belátta, hogy besavanyodott vénkisasszony lett, aki senkit sem érdekel.

A szülei egy időben tucatnyi fiatalembert ajánlottak a figyelmébe, de mindig elfejtették azt az aprócska tényt, hogy Hermione boszorkány. A lány bizalmatlan volt mindenkivel, aki nem ismerte a mágia világát, mert nagy felelősség volt felfedni a titkát valakinek. Az is erős visszatartó erő volt, hogy egyszerűen bolondnak titulálták volna, valahogy nem vágyott rá, hogy nevetség tárgya legyen.

DM/HG

Hermione édesanyja még hitt a bevásárló-túrák varázserejében. Szerinte nem volt olyan tökéletesen kényelmes lábbeli, vagy az alakot mesterien követő ruhaköltemény, ami ne tudta volna jobb kedvre deríteni az embert. Hermione sosem volt egy nagy divatmániás, és csakis azért egyezett bele a havi körútba, mert az anyja kedvében akart járni. Pontosan ezért ment el az apjával évente kétszer a tóhoz, hogy ott sportnak csúfolt horgászással csapja agyon az unalmas perceket. Ha legalább beszélgettek volna valamiről, akármiről, de Hermione apja, „profi" horgász lévén, teljes csendben szerette figyelni, mikor bukik a víz alá az úszó. A lány ilyenkor szívesen vízbe fojtotta volna magát, bár tudta, hogy az apja akkor is csendre intette volna, mert elzavarja a halakat a hangos csapkodással és segélykiáltásokkal.  
Most, hogy újfent szabadnapja volt, úgy döntött, ideje, hogy levágja a címkét a fehér szoknyájáról, ami egy vagyonba került, és még soha nem volt rajta. Kék blúzt vett fel hozzá, és a táskájába gyömöszölte a receptkönyvét, hogy a parkban ihletet kapva kitaláljon valami újdonságot.

Legnagyobb sajnálatára már ültek a kedvenc padján. Mélységesen sértette a dolog, hogy a vadul csókolózó tini-pár szinte megszentségteleníti szeretett ülőhelyét. Bosszúsan sétált tovább a liget-kávézó felé, hátha ott talál magának egy üres ülőalkalmatosságot. Mindig is szerette ezt a hangulatos kávézót, ami a tavaszi szezonban kinyitotta a teraszrészt, és egészen az ősz kezdetéig tele volt minden nap. Bódító akácillat terjengett a levegőben, és itt lehetett inni a legfinomabb mentateát.

Draco a lapjai felé görnyedve masszírozta a homlokát. Már két kávét is megivott, elfogyasztott egy üveg ásványvizet, és elmormolt vagy hat Merlinnek szóló imát, de csak nem jött meg az ihlete. Igazából a könyvéből befolyó összeg sem motiválta. Csaknem úgy kellett kikönyörögnie a kiadójától, hogy kiadják a második kötetet is, mivel már az első sem volt igazán kapós. A kiadó azzal indokolta, hogy Draco teljes névtelenségbe burkolózik, mert szerintük egy dedikálás sokat lendített volna az ügyön. Malfoynak még a háta is borsódzott a gondolattól, hogy ott üljön egy asztalnál, és elviselje a lesajnáló pillantásokat, mikor az olvasói felismerik benne a volt halálfalót, aki elárulta a varázsvilágot.  
Fehér ingén egy kávéfolt éktelenkedett. Nyoma sem volt pedáns kinézetének, amiről egykoron oly híres volt.

Granger megállt a liget-kávézó kerítése mellett, és kíváncsian körbejáratta a szemét bent ücsörgő embereken. Már éppen elfordult volna, mikor a pincér arrébb lépett, és a takarásából elővillant Malfoy szőke üstöke.

– Szia, Malfoy! – integetett neki vidáman Hermione, majd kissé megbánta, hogy olyan hangos volt, mert tucatnyi helytelenítő pillantást kapott a többiektől.  
– Granger – biccentett neki oda komoran a férfi.  
Hermione előrefurakodott az asztalok között, és megállt a férfinél.  
– Nem baj, ha csatlakozom… vagy, nem vagy egyedül? – nézte kérdőn a két kávéscsészét.  
– Mindkettő az enyém – lökte ki a széket a lánynak. – Foglalj csak helyet.  
– Történt valami? – kérdezte szemöldökét ráncolva a lány. – Nagyon kedvetlennek tűnsz. – Nagyon szerette volna, ha a férfi legalább ránéz, mert egyre nevetségesebb mondatok jutottak eszébe.  
– Minden pompás – dörmögte a férfi. – Leszámítva, hogy a kávé egy vagyonba kerül itt, a könyvem egy szart sem ér, és nem haladok a nyamvadt folytatásával, ami valószínűleg még az első részt is túlszárnyalja majd a silányságát tekintve – közölte társalgó hangnemben, bár a hangjából érezhető volt a szarkazmus.  
Hermione meglepődve hallgatta, hogy Malfoy könyve sikertelen.  
– Én nagyon szerettem a könyvet, le sem tudtam tenni – mondta vigasztalón.  
– Akkor legalább már van valaki, aki el is olvasta… Szerintem még a kiadóm sem nézte át rendesen. Manapság, ha nem Harry Potter nagyszerű cselekedeteit veted papírra, akkor jobb is, ha lehúzod magad a mosdóba.  
– Vécén – javította ki Hermione.  
– Teljesen mindegy!  
– Én igazából nem csodálkozom, hogy nem fogy a könyved. – Draco érdeklődve nézett a lányra, és intett neki, hogy folytassa. – A mugli gyerekek képzelőereje sokkal nagyobb, mint a varázslógyerekeké, és szerintem sokkal nagyobb sikert aratnál vele, ha a varázstalan világban próbálkoznál.  
– Erre nem is gondoltam – vakarta meg az állát a férfi. – Lehet, hogy van benne valami, de…  
– Én szívesen segítek! – vágott közbe buzgón Hermione, majd kicsit elpirult. – Úgy értem, elkísérhetlek, ha úgy döntesz, hogy megpróbálod, persze, csak ha szeretnéd.  
Draco szólásra nyitotta a száját, de egy magasan visító hang belefojtotta a szót.  
– Draco, Draco! – Integetett hevesen egy nap-szőke hajú elegánsan felöltözött nő. – Édesem, tényleg te vagy az? – Választ nem várva már oda is lépett hozzájuk.  
Draco feszengve igazgatta az inge gallérját, és igyekezett kitérni a nő kezében tartott miniatűr öleb nyáladzása elől.  
– Drágám, ezer éve nem láttalak – mondta affektálva a nő. – Annyi mesélni-valóm van! – Helyet akart foglalni, de a széken már ott ült Hermione.  
A másik boszorkány becsmérlőn járatta a szemét a lányon.  
– Arabella, bemutatom neked Hermione Grangert – szólalt meg unott hangon a férfi. – Arabella régi családi barát…  
– Hermione Granger? – csillant fel a nő szeme. – Csak nem a híres boszorkány?  
– Nem hiszem, hogy másik boszorkány is él ezzel a névvel – felelte Draco.  
Arabella észrevette a férfi előtt heverő lapokat, amit a férfi ugyan igyekezett eltakarni a kezeivel, de nem járt sikerrel. A nő kacaja fület sértőn magas volt.  
– Oh, drágám, még mindig azon a vackon dolgozol? – kérdezte gonosz kis mosollyal az ajkán. – Annyiszor mondtam neked, hogy semmire sem mész vele… Mikor térsz már észhez végre?  
Hermione a nyakáig elpirult. Hogy merészel ilyen lekezelően beszélni a férfival?  
– Szerintem a könyv nagyon jó, és Dracónak semmi oka sincs rá, hogy feladja az álmait – közölte szenvedélyesen. – Nem is értem, miért beszélsz róla úgy, mintha tehetségtelen lenne.  
Arabella lekicsinylőn ciccegni kezdett.  
– Édesem, ő csak lázad, de majd szépen meg fogja magát gondolni, és minden olyan lesz, mint régen – nyávogta visszataszítón. – Draco pontosan tudja, hogy a szülei visszavárják, mint ahogy a többiek is – bazsalyogott a férfira.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy emlékeztetnem kéne rá téged, de én már végeztem azzal az élettel – sziszegte a férfi. – A legjobb az lenne, ha most távoznál.  
– Úgyis vissza fogsz térni hozzám, mint mindig – villant meg a szeme. – Tartsd meg, amíg tudod! – kacsintott Hermionéra, és kacarászva elfordult.  
Hermione szótlanul babrált a terítővel. Ez a beszélgetés több, mint kínos volt, azt nem is számítva, hogy Arabella erős célzást tett arra, hogy ők bizonyára egy pár. Pedig ez annyira távol állt az igazságtól. Igazából nem is tudta, mi zavarta jobban, maga a feltételezés, vagy hogy egyikük sem cáfolta meg.  
– Ez meglehetősen kínos volt…

– Azt hiszem, ezen még nagyon jót fogunk nevetni egyszer – mosolygott feszülten a férfi. – De az is lehet, hogy nem.  
– Arabella a barátnőd? – Hermione szívesen képen törölte volna magát, amiért nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne kérdezze.  
– Arabella… Soha nem voltam szerelmes belé. Hogy a barátnőm volt-e? – Draco elgondolkozva félrebillentette a fejét. – Azt hiszem, ez egyáltalán nem fedi a valóságot... Jól elszórakoztunk annak idején. – Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét. – Kölcsönösen kihasználtuk egymást, és ennyi.  
– Értem – bólintott. – Akkor ez már régen történt? – A lány megint csak korholta magát, amiért az utolsó mondatot is hozzátette.  
Draco megvakarta az állát. Egyszerű lett volna hazudnia, mert a lány sosem tudta volna meg az igazságot, de valahogy nem akarta félrevezetni Grangert.  
– Mikor úgy döntöttem, nem akarom azt az életet élni, amit a szüleim… Nem volt könnyű egyedül a saját lábamon, és párszor meginogtam. – Keserűen elhúzta a száját. – Arabella nagyon készséges, ha úgy véli, bármilyen előnyhöz juthat azzal, ha kedves valakivel. De gyorsan rájöttem, hogy a felszínessége mennyire kiábrándító.  
– Világos – bólintott a lány. – Megértem, hogy nem akartál egyedül lenni…  
– Nem igazán győztél meg… Hermione, nem hazudtam neked, végeztem a múltammal, megváltoztam – közölte meggyőződéssel.  
– Hogy mondtad? – kerekedett el a lány szeme.  
– Azt ecseteltem, hogy már nem vagyok a…  
– Nem, nem, előtte! – hadonászott a lány. – A nevemen szólítottál – mosolygott.  
– Kizárt dolog – rázta meg a fejét Draco.  
– De igen, Draco, azt mondtad… – Mindkettőjükből pukkadozó nevetés tört ki.

A helyzet olyan banális volt, hogy nem is firtatták tovább. Hermione elcsodálkozva vette észre, mennyire természetesnek tűnik számára a keresztnevén szólítani a férfit, mintha mindig is ezt tette volna. Draco némán a szájában ízlelgette a lány nevét. Soha azelőtt még csak nem is gondolt rá Hermioneként, és most ettől nagyon ostobán érezte magát.

– Akkor mit szólnál, ha jövő héten tennénk egy túrát a könyveddel, és kicsit körbeérdeklődnénk? – törte meg a kínos csendet a lány. – Továbbra sem erőltetek semmit, de számomra ez egy logikus lépést, és nincs vesztenivalód. Inkább ezt, mint hogy feladd az írást, mert véleményem szerint igenis tehetséges vagy, és elhiheted, hogy nem a levegőbe beszélek.  
– Oh, valóban, ki is ment a fejemből, hogy a nevedet feltették az aranytáblára az iskolában – utánozta le a mozdulatot. – _A lány, aki kikölcsönözte az összes könyvet, kétszer!_ – gúnyolódott, bár ezúttal nem bántó célzattal.

DM/HG

Hermione egy kávésbögrét szorongatva ült a Potter ház konyhájában. Ginny egyszerre vagy ezer felé figyelt, és hihetetlenül hasonlított az anyukájára, ahogy mindent az irányítása alatt tartott. Hermione mindig is úgy vélte, hogy a barátnője csak a legjobb tulajdonságokat örökölte a szüleitől. Melegszívű volt és igazságos… nos, többnyire.  
Régebben nagyon szerette ezeket a délutánokat, amikor csak ők, nők voltak a házban, és mindenféle olyan témáról beszélgethettek, amitől a férfiak egyből nevetőgörcsöt kaptak volna. Régebben még Hermione is tudott miről mesélni a barátnőjének, de egy jó ideje már nem igazán volt mozgalmas a magánélete.

De most volt újra valami, amit szívesen megvitatott volna Ginnyvel, de nem mondhatta el neki. Fogalma sem volt, meddig tudja még őrizgetni a titkát, de tudta, hogy minél tovább halogatja a beismerést, annál rosszabb lesz, mikor majd kiderül.  
Draco kezdett egyre fontosabb lenni számára, úgy érezte, a kettőjük közötti kapcsolat már merészen a barátság határait súrolja. Sokat vívódott magával, mert sejtette, hogy a barátai döntésre kényszerítenék, ha megtudnák a dolgot. Ők nem értenék meg, miért tud olyan könnyedén barátságos lenni a szőke férfival. Mikor eldöntötte, hogy nem a múltbéli viselkedése miatt fogja megítélni a férfit, már sokkal könnyebben fogadta el az új, kedvesebb Dracót, akivel az első estén találkozott.

– Szóval, azt mondod, megismerkedtél valakivel? – kérdezte Ginny hátraszólva a válla fölött, miközben úgy aprította a zöldségeket a raguhoz, akár egy séf. – Ez egyszerűen fantasztikus. A könyv segített, ugye? Tudtam, hogy így lesz – fordult Hermione felé.  
Hermione nem merte bevallani Ginnynek, hogy már jó pár hete kidobta az egyik útjába kerülő szemetesbe azt az ostoba könyvet.  
– Megismertem valakit, de nem romantikus értelemben – magyarázta Hermione. – De ettől az ismeretség még semmit nem veszít az értékéből.  
– Akkor milyen értelemben ismertél meg valakit? – kérdezte Ginny elhúzva a száját.  
– Azt hiszem, kezd baráti vonzalom kialakulni köztem és egy bizonyos férfi között… Tudod, ez igazán meglepő, mert azelőtt sosem gondoltam volna, hogy akár egy értelmes szót is tudunk majd egymással váltani.  
A vörös hajú boszorkány rosszallón csóválta a fejét.  
– Azt mondod, kedveled?  
– Igen, azt hiszem.  
– Jóképű? – Hermione bólintott. – Akkor mire vársz? Mondd meg neki, hogy tetszik neked, kérj tőle randit, itasd le, és menj hozzá feleségül! Nem kell túlbonyolítani az egészet.  
Hermione prüszkölve nevetett. Ginny elképzelései egy párkapcsolatról egészen sajátosak voltak. Rá sem mert kérdezni, hogy ő mivel vette rá Harryt, hogy megkérje a kezét.  
– Ugye nem kell még egyszer elmondanom, mennyire aggasztó, hogy egyedül vagy – tette csípőre a kezét. – Macskás vénkisasszony leszel.  
Hermione jókedve azonnal elillant. Ettől a mondattól minden alkalommal felszökött a vérnyomása. Nem is értette, hogy tudja a vörös hajú nő ilyen negatív hangsúllyal kijelenteni azt a szót, hogy „egyedül".  
– Ginny, nem nyugszol, míg vannak szinglik a földön? Addig nem tudsz megállni, amíg nem talál magának minden nő valakit, akit elrángathat a sírig? – kérdezte gorombán.*  
– Csak nem arra célzol, hogy… – kapkodott levegőért a nő.  
– Nem rátok értettem – morogta Hermione. – De igazán beláthatnád, hogy az aggódásod már túlmegy egy bizonyos egészséges határon.

DM/HG

Draco már ezredjére igazította meg a nyakkendője csomóját a kellemesen berendezett várószobában. Hermione látta a férfin, hogy mennyire ideges, és szíves örömest megnyugtatta volna, csak sajnos semmi okos nem jutott az eszébe, amit már ne mondott volna idefelé jövet. Egy héttel ezelőtt a lány elküldte a könyv kéziratát ennek a kiadónak, és szinte azonnal találkozni akartak a szerzővel. Draco bizonytalan volt, nem ismerte ki jól magát a mugli világban.

– Hidd el, hogy előnyödre fog válni az ismeretlenség – bizonygatta Hermione, elkormányozva a férfit egy száguldó biciklista elől. – Senki nem fog a szerint megítélni, hogy milyen szereped volt a háborúban, nem fognak rád ujjal mutogatni, és végre úgy fognak kezelni, ahogy megérdemled… Tehetséges íróként.  
– Honnan tudod, hogy ezért akarnak velem találkozni? – kérdezte idegesen a férfi. – Lehet, hogy valaki felismerte a könyvet, és most plagizálással akarnak vádolni.  
– Igen, roppant valószínű, hogy azok az emberek, akik nem is tudnak a világunkról, már olvasták a könyvedet, amit eddig csak a Czikornyai és Patza polcain lehetett megtalálni – ismételte saját szavait unottan. Az elmúlt órában már lejátszották párszor ezt a beszélgetést, és mindig ez volt a végső érv, ami meggyőzte Dracót, hogy nincs mitől tartania.

Egy szürke kosztümbe öltözött fiatal nő kedvesen intett feléjük, jelezve, hogy fogadják őket.

– Itt megvárhatja a férjét – intett egy barna bőrkanapé felé a nő.  
– Micsoda? Oh, nem, ő nem a férjem – vihogott zavartan Hermione. – Mi még csak nem is…  
Draco enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét, kíváncsian várta a mondat befejezését.  
– Szóval nem a férjem – hangsúlyozta ki a nem szócskát a lány, és gyorsan levetette magát a kanapé sarkába.

Draco nagyot nyelt, mielőtt benyitott a szerkesztő irodájába, aki meglepetésére egy hozzá hasonló korú férfi volt. Az asztalán tornyokban álltak a valószínűleg elolvasásra váró kéziratok, a szemetesládája csordultig tele volt sárga papírgalacsinokkal, és legalább hat kávésbögre volt elszórva a szoba minden sarkában. Draco orrát megcsapta a dohányszag, és elfintorodott.

– Üdvözlöm! – nyújtotta a kezét felé a férfi. – Egy pillanat, és ablakot nyitok, látom, zavarja a füst – ugrott fel a székéből a férfi.  
Malfoy kissé megmerevedett, nem akart udvariatlan lenni, de nem volt szokása a bocsánatkérés, legalábbis nem túl sűrűn. Most mégis erőt vett magán, és elnézést kért.  
– Igazán sajnálom, nem akartam megbántani…  
– Berti vagy Albert, de nyugodtan szólítson Bertinek – mosolygott a férfi. – Egyébként nem vettem sértésnek a reakcióját, a feleségem is mindig korhol a rossz szokásom miatt.  
Draco aprót biccentett, jelezvén, hogy részéről lezárta ezt a témát.  
– Nos, kedves Leonard… Mondja csak, ez az igazi neve? Engem nem zavar, ha nem – tartotta fel a kezét védekezőn Albert. – Csak jobb az ilyet mielőbb tisztázni a félreértések végett.  
– Ez az írói álnevem, és ha lehet, akkor tartanám magam az inkognitómhoz, amennyiben ez nem gond. – Draco inkább nem avatta be, miért ilyen fontos ez neki, noha valószínűleg azonnal kitessékelték volna az irodából, ha elkezd belefolyni egy varázslóháború részleteibe. Az irónia kedvéért választotta ezt a merőben griffendéles nevet. – Nem szeretném, ha túl nagy nyilvánosságot kapna az arcom…  
– Rendben, részemből semmi akadálya, hogy álnéven jelentessük meg a könyvét.  
Draco szíve hangosan dobbant. Kiadják a könyvét? Ezt el sem merte hinni.  
– Kiadja a kéziratom? – kérdezte meg, saját magától is szokatlanul magas hangon.  
– Nézze, Leonard, nem tudom, hogy vannak-e gyerekei – fordult a fal felé, ahol a saját gyerekeinek a képei lógtak –, de maga ért a nyelvükön, és ez a könyv főnyeremény. Nagyon remélem, hogy már buzgón dolgozik a folytatáson, mert mindenképpen vevők vagyunk rá.

Draco szinte úgy szédült ki az irodából. Álmában sem hitte soha, hogy valaki majd olyan elragadtatottsággal fog beszélni a könyvéről, mint Albert tette az elmúlt órában. Az összeg, amit felajánlottak az első eladott harmincezer példányért, több mint méltányos volt, még varázslópénzbe is átszámolva. Nem is tudta, hogy ez álom vagy valóság, de ha az előbbi volt, akkor nem akart felébredni. Olyan hosszú ideje nem érezte már ezt a fajta elégedettséget, ami átjárja az ember testét, és most itt volt megint. Legszívesebben sikoltozott volna örömében, de természetesen visszafogta magát, és hűvös eleganciával kivezette Hermionét az épületből.  
Minél gyorsabban keresett egy hoppanálásra alkalmas helyet, és magával rántotta Grangert is. Mikor Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, a parkban találták magukat, és ahogy ránézett Draco arcára, észrevette, hogy a férfi szinte ragyog.

Malfoy nem tudott mit mondani neki, inkább egy olyan sokatmondó gesztust tett, amit még soha ezelőtt nem követett el egy griffendélessel. Olyan szorosan ölelte át a lányt, hogy szinte belesajdultak Hermione bordái.

–Akkor kiadják? Tényleg kiadják a könyved? – kérdezte fellelkesülve a lány.  
– Igen, igen, igen! – ismételgette a férfi. – Előtted áll a mugli világ egyik új… Jaj, hogy is mondta Albert? – vakarta meg az állát sejtelmesen mosolyogva. – Oh, igen… Az új reménység, aki változatosságot hoz a gyerekkönyvek sivárságába, vizes-palackot nyújtva a szomjazó olvasóknak.  
– Ez olyan pompás hír, meg kéne ünnepelnünk! – ujjongott a lány.  
– Helyes észrevétel, Miss Granger – mondta Draco. – Mit szólna egy ma esti vacsorához, szigorúan egy puccos étteremben?  
– Jó lenne, de ma este sajnos már elígérkeztem valahova – motyogta sajnálkozva a lány, és már nagyon bánta, hogy igent mondott Ginny meghívására, de nem akarta megbántani a barátait. – De holnap szívesen elmennék veled vacsorázni…  
– Persze, akkor holnap – szólalt meg zavartan Draco.

Nem igazán értette, miért zavarja ennyire, hogy a lány nem elérhető ma este. Persze hálás volt neki, mert nélküle sosem jutott volna eszébe az a ragyogó ötlet, hogy a varázstalan világban keressen magának kiadót, de akkor is különösnek találta a mellkasát szorító érzést, amiért Hermione ma mással fog vacsorázni. Az utóbbi időben sok időt töltöttek együtt, aminek hála, ő felszedett legalább négy fontot a sok ingyen sütemény miatt. De sokkal többet kapott a lánytól az elmúlt időszakban, mint ínycsiklandozó cukrászati remekműveket.  
Hermione meglepő módon igaz barátnak mutatkozott, olyan önzetlen volt, hogy Draco minden alkalommal megdöbbent. Soha azelőtt senkiről sem mondhatta el, hogy ennyire mélyen megbízott volna az illetőben, hogy nem leste folyamatosan a szavak mögötti valós jelentést egy beszélgetés során. Eddig senki mással nem mert igazán önmaga lenni, és összezavarta a tudat, hogy ezt valaki olyan érte el nála, akit annak idején valósággal gyűlölt. Bár talán nem is az a legjobb kifejezés rá, hogy gyűlölte. Inkább irigy volt rá, és ezért az érzésért utálta és bántotta Hermionét annyi éven át. Neki meg kellett küzdenie a szülei figyelméért, elismerésért, a szeretetükért. Biztosra vette, hogy a lánynak semmit nem kellett tennie, hogy a szülei szeressék és büszkék legyenek rá. Ő már önmagával kiérdemelte ezt, ellentétben vele.

– Ugye akkor tényleg nincs harag? – kérdezte félénken az elgondolkozott férfitól. – Röstellem, de valahogy kiment a fejemből, hogy ma estére már van programom – tördelte a kezét. Szívesen hozzátette volna, hogy bizonyára azért ment ki a fejéből, mert nem is akar elmenni, de inkább nem mondta ki.  
– Holnap is ünnepelhetünk – felelte álmatag hangon Draco. – A kávézóban találkozunk, ha neked is megfelel – közölte kimérten, majd elindult a kavicsos úton.

DM/HG

Hermione abban a percben meg tudta volna fojtani a barátait, ahogy belépett az étterembe. Ginny a férje tanácsa ellenére vak-randit szervezett Hermionénak, és Harrynek kellett kiszemelnie az áldozatot. A férfi az egyik kollégáját szervezte be, aki tudomása szerint egyedülálló volt, jól keresett, és még az ő megítélése szerint is jóképű volt.  
Granger olyan arccal csúszott be a helyére, mint aki most tudta meg, hogy mérgező lesz az előétel. Harry elmélyülten temetkezett az étlapba, Ginny pedig szemlátomást az étterem díszítését bámulta, de Hermione tudta, hogy a vörös hajú nő alig várja, hogy bemutathassa egymásnak a csőbe húzott párocskát.

– Ginerva, volnál olyan szíves bemutatni az asztaltársunknak? – kérdezte hidegen Hermione.  
Harry feszülten igazította meg az inge gallérját. Ha Hermione valaki teljes nevét használta, az mindig azt jelentette, hogy robbanás közeli állapotban van.  
– Patrick Donelli, Hermione Granger – mutatott rájuk. – Patrick Harry munkatársa a minisztériumban, és úgy gondoltam, örülnél, ha megismerhetnéd – mosolygott vidáman Ginny.  
Hermione vicsorgásnak is beillő mosollyal fordult a férfi felé.  
– Miért is gondoltad ezt? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Granger.  
– Ez csak egy ártatlan vacsora – szabadkozott Harry nem túl hihetően. – Nem kell rögtön hátsó szándékot keresned. Gondoltuk, szívesen összeismerkednétek, ennyi az egész.  
– Nem akarok udvariatlan lenni, Mr. Donelli – fordult Hermione a férfi felé –, de nem nagyon van ínyemre, hogy a barátaim a határozott kérésem ellenére is valaki nyakába akarnak varrni. – Patrick arca zavartságot tükrözött. – Egyáltalán nem szeretnék randevúzni magával, és ezt kérem, ne vegye sértésnek. Mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű vacsora.  
– Pedig ez egészen udvariatlanul hangzott – motyogta Harry az orra alatt.  
– Patrick olyan kedves ember, és sikeres a munkájában, ahogy Harry mesélte nekem. – Donelli Potterre vigyorgott. – Hamarosan elő fogják léptetni. – Ginny teljesen úgy beszélt, mint aki egy lovat akar eladni, Hermione már várta, mikor mutatja meg neki Patrick fogsorát. – Igazán megismerhetnéd.

Hermione meg sem tudott szólalni méregtől, ami nagyon ritkán fordult elő vele. Ginny a szemére meri vetni, hogy faragatlan, miközben úgy beszél valakiről, mintha ott sem lenne? Patrick kissé elpirult, mikor a vörös hajú boszorkány továbbra is elszántan sorolta a jó tulajdonságait és az érdemeit, mert tudta, hogy ezeket mind Harrytől tudja. Hermione az előétel után nem bírta tovább cérnával, és cseppet sem csendesen felszólította a barátnőjét, hogy azonnal kövesse a női mosdóba.

Dühösen trappolt be a barackszínű csempével dekorált mellékhelyiségbe, és gyakorlatilag berúgta az összes fülke ajtaját, hogy ellenőrizze, egyedül vannak-e. Ginny hetykén nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és unott képet vágva várta, hogy Hermione kiadja magából a mérgét.

– Hogy képzelted ezt az egészet? – kérdezte hisztérikus hangon. – Tudod mit, ne is válaszolj! – fojtotta a másik nőbe a szót. – Pontosan tudom, hogy azt hiszed, jogod van ilyen szinten beleszólni az életembe, pedig jobb, ha végre belátod, hogy nincs jogod!  
– Magadtól sosem lépsz – morogta Ginny. – Csak a kezdőlökést adtam meg.  
– Kezdőlökést? – visszhangozta Granger. – Ez nem kezdőlökés, gyakorlatilag lelöktél egy szakadékba! Hihetetlen, mekkora vesztesnek tartasz.  
– Jaj, édesem, ez nincs így – lépett közelebb Ginny. – Csak aggódó…  
– Ki-ne-mondd! – figyelmeztette Hermione. – Tudod, hogy miért mondtam le a múltkori vacsorát?  
– Mert fáradt voltál? – döntötte félre a fejét a nő. – Legalábbis ezt mondtad.  
– Nem! Azért, mert Harry elmondta, mire készülsz.  
– Megölöm, ha hazamentünk! – csapott a tenyerébe Ginny az öklével.  
– Rá legalább számíthatok, nem úgy, mint rád – pufogott Hermione. – Ő nem szervez nekem randevúkat, és nem uszítja rám Lunát.  
Ginny nyelt egy nagyot.  
– Mit mondott neked? – kérdezte lesütve a szemét.  
– Azt mondta, a bolygók állása kedvező nekem, hogy megtaláljam a szerelmet, és aztán ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy olvasson a tenyeremből, ja, és mindenképpen retekkel kellett megdíszítenem a csokoládétortáját. – A végén már nem tudta megállni nevetés nélkül.  
A másik boszorkány is elmosolyodott. Luna semmit sem változik.  
– Hogy tehetted ezt velem? – kérdezte Hermione újra komolyan. – Miért nem adsz fel egy hirdetést, most rögtön?  
A vörös hajú nő kissé elpirult, és azonnal elkapta a pillantását Hermione arcáról.  
– Ugye nem?! – kapott a mellkasához Hermione. – Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem tettél semmi ilyesmit!  
– Megnyugodhatsz, nem adtam fel hirdetést. De azért megfordult már a fejemben – jegyezte meg pimaszan Ginny.  
– Ginerva Weasley Potter, ha még egyszer bele mersz szólni a szerelmi életembe, és bármi olyat teszel, ami engem bánt, soha többé nem beszélek veled – ígérte meg Granger.  
– Ne haragudj, kérlek, nem akarok neked rosszat – nyöszörgött. – Annyira szeretlek, Hermione, és tényleg a legjobbat akarom neked. – Odalépett a lányhoz, és gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. – De ígérem, hogy leállok.  
– Komolyan kell gondolnod, mert ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.

Míg a lányok a mosdóban vitatkoztak, Patrick kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy kettesben lehet Harryvel, és gyorsan áttelepedett Ginny helyére. Potter idegesen vigyorgott a kollégájára, igazán kínos volt, hogy Hermione ennyire felbosszantotta magát. Már éppen bocsánatot kért volna, mikor Patrick megszólalt.

– Örülök, hogy végre kettesben maradtunk – törte meg a csendet Donelli. – Tudod, Harry, be kell vallanom, hogy nagyon felvillanyozott az ötlet, hogy veled vacsorázzam – közölte a férfi, hetykén Harry székére helyezve a kezét. – Sosem gondoltam volna rólad… – jegyezte meg sejtelmesen.  
– Micsodát – kérdezett vissza Harry zavartan –, hogy én is szoktam enni?  
– Nem, te kis buta – kacarászott Patrick. – Azt, hogy te is, szóval, hogy te is érdeklődsz a saját nemed iránt.  
– Tessék? – kapkodott levegő után Potter.  
– Nos, számomra világos, hogy ma este azért gyűltünk össze, hogy te és a feleséged egy kicsit feldobjátok a házasságotokat. Egyértelmű a vibrálás a két hölgy között, és gondolom, hogy te azért hívtál engem, hogy…  
– Miről beszélsz? – vonta össze kérdőn a szemöldökét Harry.  
– Kár tagadni, hogy mi is tetszünk egymásnak – mosolygott a másik férfi.  
– Te a férfiak iránt érdeklődsz? – kérdezte elhűlten Harry.  
– Persze, miért, mit gondoltál? – Patrick kicsit közelebb hajolt. – Te nagyon jóképű vagy, már figyellek egy ideje – közölte bizalmaskodó mosollyal.  
Harry elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. Mikor megkérdezte a kollégáit, hogy Donellinek van-e barátnője, mind vigyorogva rázták a fejüket. Vajon ők tudták, hogy a férfi a másik nemhez vonzódik? Ha bemegy a minisztériumba, közölni fogja velük, hogy mennyire nem találta mulatságosnak a vacsorán kialakult helyzetet, de jobban belegondolva, inkább senkinek nem mond semmit, mert ez már több mint kínos.  
– Eltaláltam, igaz? Azért hívtál el olyan félénken, mert féltél, hogy nem tetszel nekem…  
– Azt hiszem, félreértettél valamit – magyarázkodott Harry, miközben igyekezett letolni a combjáról a másik férfi kezét. – Egyáltalán nem vonzódom hozzád… Sőt, senki más nem érdekel, csak a feleségem – jelentette ki határozottan.  
– Én ebben azért nem vagyok olyan biztos – mondta titokzatos hangon Patrick. – Soha nincs késő kipróbálni valami újat. Megbeszélhetnénk a kettőnk ügyét egy forró kávé mellett.  
– Csak semmi meleg, úgy értem, forró ital – ellenkezett hevesen Potter. – Nekünk nincs ügyünk, kollégák vagyunk.  
– Olyan kár, hogy ennyire ellenkezel. – Patrick hirtelen egészen közel hajolt, és Harry biztosra vette, hogy meg akarja csókolni.  
– Fizetek! – pattant fel az asztaltól Potter a pincér felé integetve. – Hozzák a számlát, kérem!  
Ginny a homlokát ráncolva lépett a férje mellé, hallották, ahogy Harry a számlát kéri, de fogalma sem volt, hova sietnek.  
– Vedd a kabátod! – szólt rá a feleségére parancsolón.  
– Harry, én igazán nem akartam ajtóstul rontani a házba – emelte fel védekezőn a kezét Patrick.  
– Én nem vagyok… – Potter lehalkította a hangját. – Azért hívtunk ide, hogy összehozzunk Hermionéval, nem pedig, hogy felszedjelek magamnak – háborgott.

Patrick csalódott arccal nézte, ahogy a három jó barát kisétál az étterem ajtaján. Az utcán haladva Harry elmesélte a lányoknak, mi történt, míg egyedül volt a kollégájával. Hermione a hasát fogta, úgy nevetett, méltányosnak találta az este befejezését, amiért Ginny megint beleszólt abba, amibe nem kéne. A vörös hajú nő bosszankodva rázta a fejét, és megfogadta, hogy legközelebb ő választ partnert.

– Nem lesz legközelebb! – figyelmeztette Hermione szigorúan.

DM/HG

Draco kilépett a zuhany alól, és megborzongott a hűvös lakásban. Hiába a közelgő nyár, az otthona egy jégverem volt. Kicsomagolta az új ingét, és magára öltötte a szürke vászonnadrággal együtt. Kicsit előbb akart elindulni otthonról, mint eredetileg tervezte, mert a sarkon virágot akart venni Hermionénak.

Granger tanácstalanul álldogált a szekrénye előtt. Tudta, hogy nem randevúra készül, a hasában mégis pillangók repkedtek. Szeretett volna jó benyomást tenni Dracóra, holott a férfi már látta lisztes arccal, csapzottan a zárás után nem is egyszer, ma mégis úgy érezte, ez az este különleges.

Halványzöld ruháján folyamatosan a képzeletbeli ráncokat simogatta, miközben a gyéren megvilágított kávézóban várt a férfira. Sokkal előbb érkezett, mint ahogy kellett volna, és most majd beleőrült a várakozás perceibe. Többször megfeddte magát, amiért olyan izgatott, mint egy kamaszlány. Hiszen nem fog történni semmi más, mint hogy két barát eltölt együtt egy kellemes vacsorát.

– _Titokban_ – húzta el keserűen a száját.

Draco kiválasztott egy egyszerű virágcsokrot, és elindult a kis utcákon át a kávézóhoz. Pár lépésnyire a kirakattól megállt, és csak némán nézte a rá váró lányt. Olyan szép volt. Megmagyarázhatatlan boldogság töltötte el a szívét, hogy ma este együtt vacsoráznak, pedig volt idő, amikor ezer galleonért sem lett volna hajlandó egy asztalhoz ülni a lánnyal. Mai fejjel már tudta, hogy az ostoba utálata csupán a féltékenységéből eredt. Hermione nem volt a legnépszerűbb lány az iskolában, nem tűnt ki csodálatos szépségével – pedig, ahogy Draco megállapította, megérdemelte volna a figyelmet –, de mégis sok barátja volt, akik bármit megtettek volna érte. Őt nem szerette senki, csupán tartottak tőle és az apjától. Egy igazi barátja sem volt soha, senki sem akarta igazán megismerni, mindenki fejében élt róla egy kép, és a szerint ítélték meg. Még a saját szülei sem tudták igazán, ki is az ő fiuk.  
Hermione az utca felé fordult, ahol megpillantotta a szőke férfit, és mosolyogva intett neki. Draco hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és elindult.

– Szia, nagyon elegáns vagy – sietett elé a lány. – Csak nem fodrásznál voltál?  
Draco kissé elpirult, majd bólintott. A könyvért kapott előlegből egy kicsit kényeztette magát, és örült, hogy a lány egyből észrevette a változást.  
– A hölgy is igazán csinos – jegyezte meg elismerően. – Ezt neked hoztam, remélem, nem vagy allergiás a vadvirágokra – nyújtotta felé a csokrot.  
Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott, hosszú idő óta ez volt az egyik legromantikusabb gesztus, amit valaki érte tett.  
– Megmondod, hova megyünk? – kérdezte, hogy leplezze a zavarát, miközben keresett egy vázát a virágnak. – Semmit nem beszéltünk meg, ha szeretnéd, javasolhatok egy helyet.

Draco már eltervezte, hova viszi a lányt. Gyerekkorában sokat jártak étterembe, az anyja nem volt egy házias fajta. Élvezte a csillogást és hogy a pincérek körülöttük sürgölődtek. De ma este nem egy színpompás drága éttermet választott. Nem azért, mert úgy gondolta, Hermione nem érdemli meg, de nem szerette volna, ha a kíváncsi személyzet róluk pusmog a konyhában. Szeretett volna kicsit meghittebben együtt lenni a barátjával.  
Hermione észrevette, hogy Draco szája széle felfelé görbül, de nem igazán értette, hogy min mosolyog ilyen jót.

– Ugye nem azon derülsz ilyen jót, hogy egy szót sem fogok érteni az étlapból? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva. – Mert az a helyzet csak számodra lenne mulatságos.  
– Hermione, soha nem hoználak ilyen kellemetlen helyzetbe – szólalt meg komolyan a férfi. – Nem mondom, hogy korábban nem élveztem volna hasonló szituációt, de most már soha nem tennélek ki ilyesminek, a barátom vagy.

Hermionét jóleső érzés töltötte el, kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint egy királykisasszony, akinek éppen most mondta a lovagja, hogy az élete árán is megvédi, ha kell. Szíve legmélyén azt kívánta, bárcsak valami hasonló csöpögősen romantikus estéje lenne, mint amiről álmodni szokott, de Draco csak a barátja volt.

DM/HG

Londonban nehéz olyan éttermet találni, ami csendes környéken van, mégis jó a konyhája, de Draco ismert egy ilyen helyet. Egyetlenegyszer tért be oda a szüleivel valamiféle tévedés kapcsán, amit őszintén szólva, a szülei eléggé nehezményeztek is, de őt elvarázsolta a hely otthonos légköre, a konyhából felszálló illatok. Az étterem belülről nem volt túlcicomázva, az asztalon semmi olyasmi sem volt, ami felesleges lett volna, és a pincérek nem voltak kíváncsiak.

Hermione érdeklődve tekintett körbe a teremben, míg Draco egyeztette a foglalását. A kellemes nyári szellő ki-be járt az ablakokon, megcsiklandozva a vendégek arcát. A lány úgy tett, mintha elmélyülten tanulmányozná az étlapot, holott lopva a vacsorapartnerét figyelte.  
Draco is időnként a lányon felejtette a szemét. Nagyon szépnek találta ma este, kissé lebarnult a parkban töltött délutánoknak köszönhetően, és a ruha, amit viselt, még jobban kiemelte a bőre színét. Jó hangulatban telt a vacsora, főleg, mikor Hermione elmesélte a barátai szervezésében történt randevúját. A szőke varázsló gyomra kissé összeszorult a történet elején, de azonnal kiment belőle a feszültség, ahogy megtudta, hogy az a bizonyos Patrick inkább Potter iránt érdeklődött.

– Nagyon szótlan voltál vacsora alatt – jegyezte meg Hermione, miközben az utcán sétáltak hazafelé. – Valami aggaszt? Gond van a könyveddel? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
– Nem kell rögtön rémeket látnod – mosolygott szelíden a férfi. – Ma este jólesett téged hallgatni, ennyi az egész.  
Hermione elpirulva hajtotta le a fejét.  
– Nagyon sokat beszéltem? – kérdezte kissé elszégyellve magát. – Igazán szólhattál volna, hogy be sem áll a szám.  
– Élveztem a történeteidet – nyugtatta meg a férfi.

Hermione keze néha nekiütközött az övének, és ő alig tudta legyőzni a vágyat, hogy tenyerét a lány tenyerébe csúsztassa. Granger fejében is hasonló gondolatok jártak, amitől igencsak meglepődött. Egészen a mai estéig nem gondolt másként Dracóra, mint egy nagyon jó barátra, de valahogy a mai vacsora más volt.

Draco úgy érezte, szavakba kéne önteni összekuszálódott érzéseit, és minden sarkon eltervezte, hogy belekezd, de mégis minden alkalommal meghátrált. Már nem voltak messze a kávézótól, egyre jobban sürgette az idő.

Az utolsó előtti sarkon fordultak be, amikor összeütköztek egy másik párral. Draco ezer közül is felismerte volna az apja fensőbbséges hanghordozását, ahogy leteremti őket, amiért ilyen szerencsétlenül nekik ütköztek, ám Lucius az első pár szó után döbbenten elhallgatott.  
Hermione ledermedve nézett hol Narcissára, hol pedig Luciusra, és nagyon szívesen elszaladt volna. Draco egy kicsivel közelebb húzódott a lányhoz, és karját oltalmazón a vállára tette.  
– Mit jelentsen ez, Draco? – kérdezte orrát felhúzva az apja.

– Nem tudom, miről kéne magyarázatot adnom – felelte Draco, kihívón Lucius szemébe nézve. – Nem tartozom neked számadással.  
– Draco! – kapta az ajka elé a kezét Narcissa. – De hát mi történt veled? Hallottuk, hogy teljesen kifordultál önmagadból.  
– Csak felnyílt a szemem, ezzel nincs semmi baj – közölte ellenségesen a fiatal férfi. – Nektek is meg kellett volna változnotok…  
– Draco, haza kell jönnöd, az emberek a szájukra vesznek…  
– Oh, hát persze, miért is gondoltam, hogy valami más aggaszt – nevetett megvetően. – Félsz, hogy az emberek pletykálnak rólatok, hogy rossz fényt vetek az amúgy tökéletes életetekre. Soha nem számított más?  
Narcissa nem szólt egy szót sem.  
Hermione szívesen köddé vált volna, nem akart egy családi veszekedés részesévé válni. Lucius gyűlölködve járatta a szemét a lányon, aki egyre kisebbnek érezte magát a férfi előtt állva.  
– Ne merészelj ilyen hangon beszélni az anyáddal! – figyelmeztette Lucius. – Honnan vetted a bátorságot?  
– Régen nem tettem volna meg, de megváltoztam, szerencsére! – vakkantott Darco. – Egyáltalán nem hasonlítok a régi önmagamra, új barátaim vannak. – Jelentőségteljesen Hermionéra nézett, de a lány nem viszonozta ezt a bizalmas pillantást. – De ti ezt nem érthetitek…  
– Igen, látom, mifélékkel álltál össze – nézett Lucius a lányra lekicsinylőn.  
– Ne merészeld megsérteni Hermionét! – morogta ellenségesen Draco. – Ő ezen a világon az egyetlen, aki ismer engem, igazán ismer, és elfogad olyannak, amilyen vagyok.  
– Gyerekes vagy – sziszegte Lucius megragadva a fia vállát. – Észhez kell térned mielőbb. Haza kell jönnöd, majd mi gondoskodunk rólad.  
– Azt már nem! – tépte ki magát az apja szorításából. – Nem megyek haza, mert az már többé nem az én otthonom.  
– Nincs időm…  
– Neked soha nem volt időd rám! – vágott a szavába az ifjabb Malfoy, és megkerülve a szüleit, sietős lépésekkel távozott, maga után húzva a lányt.

DM/HG

Hermione szíve zakatolt a mellkasában, ahogy az utolsó métereket szinte már futva tették meg a kávézóig. Szörnyen kínos volt az utcai jelenet, és nem tudta, mit is mondhatna Dracónak, aki láthatóan nagyon zaklatott volt. A férfi fel alá járkált a lány előtt, és az arcára kiültek a lelkében kavargó érzései.

– Draco – szólalt meg csendesen Hermione. – Én… – A szavak a torkára forrtak, ahogy belenézett a férfi szemébe.

Malfoy tekintetében annyi érzés volt; düh, csalódottság, szomorúság, fájdalom. Végleg elveszítette a szüleit, egyszer s mindenkorra tudatosult benne, hogy ők soha nem fogadnák el őt, csak ha újra az a gőgös, elkényeztetett, felszínes valaki lenne, aki azelőtt volt. Ha olyan lenne, mint amilyenek ők. De erre ő már képtelen volt.

– Sajnálom, hogy kellemetlenül zárult az este – mondta megbánón a férfi. – Nem akartam így beszélni velük, csak…  
– Tudom – mondta lágyan a lány, és megölelte a férfit. – Nem haragszom rád, igazán nincs miért bocsánatot kérni.

* Ciasto lengyel szó jelentése torta.  
* Jim szerint a világ című amerikai sorozat egyik mondata.


	3. Chapter 3

_Harmadik rész_

_Erotikus tartalom van a fejezetben!_

Draco álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyban, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a lányra. Olyan közel voltak azok a forró ajkak az övéhez, mégsem csókolta meg az előző este. Félt, hogy elszalasztotta a lehetőséget, de nem mert lépni, ameddig ilyen bizonytalan volt a saját érzéseiben. Az elmúlt pár hónap alatt egy páratlan csoda történt vele, mert Hermione személyében megtalálta az első őszinte embert, akit a barátjának mondhatott. De félt, hogy elveszítheti a lányt, ha rázúdítja zavaros érzéseit. Rettegett a visszautasítástól.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, mikor változtak meg az érzései, de már tudta, hogy többet érez pusztán barátságnál. Nem tervezte, hogy beleszeret a lányba, de mégis megtörtént. Nem is olyan régen még bolondnak nézett volna bárkit, ha azt állítja, abba a lányba szeret majd bele, akit annyira gyűlölt az iskolás évei alatt. De most saját magát érezte bolondnak. Szeretett volna valakivel beszélni erről, de Hermionén kívül egy barátja sem volt.  
Hatalmas erővel tört rá a magány, hiszen ha nincs Granger, egyedül marad megint. Nem tudta, a lány hogyan érez, tartott tőle, hogy megrémíti, ha bevallja neki megváltozott érzéseit, és tudta, hogy mindennél jobban megviselné, ha többé nem láthatná Hermionét.  
Bárcsak beszélhetne Perselusszal… De ő már nincs többé, és a haláláért ő is felelős. A múlt árnyai mindig ott leselkedtek rá, és nem tudott szabadulni tőle.

– Hogy mondjam meg neki? – kérdezte a falra vetülő árnyékától.

Senki nem válaszolt… Végül Draco úgy döntött mielőtt bármilyen döntő lépésre szánná el magát, puhatolózik egy kicsit, csak még azt nem tudta, hogy fogjon hozzá.

DM/HG

Hermione lustán feküdt a fűben, fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta. Remekül érezte magát Draco társaságában, bár időnként rátört a bűntudat, amiért vele van. Még mindig nem vallotta be a barátainak, hogy Malfoyjal találkozgat, és tudta, hogy minél inkább halogatja, annál rosszabb lesz.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Draco a felhőket nézve.  
– Mesélsz nekem a szüleidről? – támaszkodott a könyökére a lány. – Tudni szeretném, miért ilyenek veled.  
Dracót némileg meglepte a kérdés. Nem mintha nem gondolkozott volna már el ezen, de nem sejtette, hogy Hermionét is foglalkoztatja a kérdés.  
– Az anyám egy okos, gyönyörű, de végtelenül kegyetlen nő – kezdte el Draco. – Kapzsi és felszínes, ahogy az apám is. Szeretik a jó bort, a francia sajtokat, a fényűzést, a partikat, mindig a figyelem középpontjában kell lenniük. – Draco egyre szomorúbb lett, ahogy hangosan is elismerte, mennyire felszínesek a szülei. – Számukra sokat számít a látszat, muszáj, hogy az emberek tiszteljék és szeressék őket, vagy legalábbis hihetően eljátsszák, hogy szeretik őket, de ők senkit sem szeretnek.  
– Téged azért csak szeretnek – mondta Hermione. – Szerinted ők boldogok együtt? – faggatta tovább a lány. – Soha nem láttam mosolyogni az apádat, de én nem ismerem eléggé.  
– Ezzel nem vagy egyedül, én sem ismerem a szüleimet, soha nem engedtek magukhoz közel, nem szeretgettek, arra ott voltak a dadáim. –Draco egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Amikor kicsi voltam, azt hittem, boldogok vagyunk, azt hittem, mindenki úgy él, mint mi. Azt gondoltam, ez így normális, a családok, akik összejártak, mind így működtek. Szigorú szabályok között, érzelemmentesen, megtartva a tökéletesség látszatát. Mikor rájöttem, hogy a szüleim valószínűleg nem szeretnek, valami eltört bennem.  
– Téged biztos szeretnek, nem lehet, hogy semmit sem éreznek – vigasztalta a lány. – Az egyetlen gyerekük vagy. Nincs másuk, csak te.  
Draco keserűen nevetett. Ő már nem hitte el, hogy a szülei szeretik.  
– Azt hiszem, kezdetben örültek nekem, olyan voltam, mint… – elgondolkozva elhallgatott, kereste a megfelelő szót – Egy trófea. Az aranyvérű családokban dicsőség a fiú születése, mert gyarapítja a család vagyonát, mikor megnősül. Engem is ebben a szellemben neveltek fel. Soha nem kaptam igazi szeretet, inkább ajándékokkal próbálták meg tompítani a szívemben tátongó űrt. Az lett volna a feladatom, hogy elvegyek egy rangban hozzám illő boszorkányt, és lehetőleg fiú utódot nemzzek.

Hermione szörnyülködve hallgatta, hogy Draco mennyire tárgyilagosan beszél a szüleiről. Azt hitte, hiányoznak neki, hogy a szíve mélyén még reméli, hogy megváltoznak, de úgy tűnt, a férfi tisztában volt vele, hogy Lucius és Narcissa olyanok maradnak, mint amilyenek. Az, amit az aranyvérű családokról tudott, édeskevés volt ahhoz képest, amit most Malfoy mesélt neki. Nem értette, miért kell ennyire ragaszkodniuk a vértisztasághoz. Hogy lehet így boldogan élni?

– Draco. – Hermione megvárta, míg a férfi felé fordul. – Nem hiszem el, hogy a szüleid soha nem szerettek… Félre ne érts engem, nem védem őket, de láttam, hogy nézett rád az apád gyerekkorunkban. A tekintete tele volt büszkeséggel. Ez nem lehetett színjáték.  
– Azért volt rám büszke, mert mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy ő akarta. A Sötét Nagyúr szolgájának szánt, és én engedelmes voltam – mondta fanyarul elhúzva a száját. – Soha többé nem láttam semmi mást a tekintetében, csak megvetést, miután már nem akartam olyan lenni, mint ő.

Hermione némán, a gondolataiba mélyedve töprengett tovább. Mennyi kimondatlan fájdalom lehet még a férfiban? Ha másképp nevelik, talán már sokkal előbb megmutatja, milyen is ő igazából? Ezt már sosem fogják megtudni, de nagyon sajnálta, hogy annyi évük értelmetlen gyűlölködéssel telt.

– Beszéljünk valami másról, ha nem bánod – szólalt meg Draco, és felült, hogy jobban láthassa a lány arcát. Hermione beleegyezően bólintott. – Most te mesélj nekem.  
– A szüleimről? – kérdezte mosolyogva a lány. – Nekem remek a kapcsolatom velük.  
– Nem, Weasleyről – felelte elszántan a férfi. Hermione pillanatnyi jókedve hamar elillant. – Persze, csak ha szeretnél, nem erőltetem.  
– Mit szeretnél tudni? – kérdezte ridegen a lány.  
– Boldog voltál vele? – kérdezte óvatosan Draco.  
– Nem, nem voltam… Szerinte azért, mert nem akartam az lenni – morgott Hermione. Draco meglepődött a lány őszinteségén. – De igazából ő nem tudott boldoggá tenni. Képtelen volt megkomolyodni, álmokat kergetett. Olyan maradt, mint egy gyerek, és hamar eltávolodtunk egymástól. Ő az egyik legjobb barátom, de soha nem tudott volna boldoggá tenni.  
Draco érezte, hogy a lány ingerült lett, de nem értette, miért.  
– A többiek szerint azért nincs párom, mert mindenkivel olyan rideg és kemény vagyok, mint Ronnal voltam. – Hermione megválaszolta a fel nem tett kérdést. – Én is szeretnék boldog lenni, vágyom rá, hogy szeressenek.  
– Nincs igaza a barátaidnak – mondta Draco, kedvesen megpaskolva a lány kézfejét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a megfelelő személlyel az oldaladon te is boldog lennél.  
– Bárcsak eljönne az a nap, annyira szeretnék szerelmes lenni – sóhajtotta ábrándosan a lány. – Ginny szerint nagyon válogatós vagyok, de nem adhatom oda a szívem akárkinek.  
– Ezek szerint nincs senki, aki érdekelne? – Draco torkában ott dobogott a szíve, míg a válaszra várt. – Úgy értem, romantikus értelemben.  
– Még nem tudom – felelte sejtelmesen a lány. – Talán lenne valaki, de minden olyan zavaros.

Malfoy nem lett okosabb a választól, hiszen Hermione beszélhetett róla, vagy akár másról is. Sejtette, hogy nem fog tudni semmit kihúzni Hermionéból, vagy legalábbis nem ilyen könnyen. Egyelőre hanyagolta a kérdést, úgy gondolta, majd egy másik alkalommal ismét puhatolózik egy kicsit.  
Az ég beborult, és félő volt, hogy esni fog, így szedelőzködni kezdtek, és elbúcsúztak egymástól. Draco még szívesen maradt volna a lánnyal, de nem akart szánalmasan ráakaszkodni.

DM/HG

Hetek teltek el azóta, hogy összetalálkoztak Draco szüleivel, és a férfi még mindig teljes sötétségben tapogatózott Hermione érzéseit illetően. Minden áldott nap ott ült a kávézóban az újabb könyvén dolgozva, de szinte alig haladt az írással. Nem tudott másra koncentrálni, ha a lány a közelében volt. Néha azon kapta magát, hogy dühös Hermionéra, amiért a nagy forgalom miatt nincs ideje egy kicsit leülni hozzá beszélgetni. Máskor pedig féltékenyen szorította ökölbe a kezét, ha egy-egy vendég flörtölt a lánnyal a pultnál. Kezdett egyre jobban beleőrülni a gondolatba, hogy Hermione nem tekint rá másképp, csak, mint egy barátra. Az idő múlásával egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy menthetetlenül beleszeretett a lányba.

– Nézd csak, az ott nem Draco Malfoy a sarokban? – pusmogott két idősebb boszorkány, nem messze a szőke férfi asztalától.  
– Igazad van, mit kereshet itt? – néztek össze csodálkozva. – Biztosan valami rosszban sántikál…  
– Nem szégyelli magát, idetolakszik a rendes emberek közé, azok után, ami történt? – háborodott fel az egyik nő. – Úgy tesz, mintha ártatlan lenne.

Draco minden szót hallott, és legszívesebben rájuk kiabált volna, hogy törődjenek a maguk dolgával, de nem tehette. Ha jelenetet rendez, akkor már mindenki fel fog rá figyelni, pedig ő kerülte a nyilvánosságot. Pontosan azért, mert szégyellte magát.

Időnként rémálmok kínozták, Dumbledore-ról álmodott. Álmában látta magát, amint ott állt a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, és remegő kezében ott tartotta a pálcát, amivel meg kellett ölnie az igazgatót. Erősnek érezte magát, azt hitte, meg tudja tenni, amit kell. Féltette a szülei életét és a sajátját. Rettegett attól, ami rá várt.  
Bármit megadott volna azért, hogy elmenekülhessen, könyörgött azért, hogy vége legyen, hogy ne kelljen végigcsinálnia. Térdre akart borulni az igazgató előtt, a bocsánatáért akart esedezni. El akarta tüntetni a Sötét Jegyet a karjáról, nem akart a halálfalókhoz tartozni. Arra vágyott, hogy az idős mágus megnyugtassa háborgó lelkét, és azt suttogja, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.

De semmi sem úgy történt, ahogy szerette volna. Amikor Bellatrix megjelent, tudta, hogy már nincs visszaút. A nénikéje, őrülten nevetve közben, körbetáncolta őt, azt kántálva, hogy tegye meg, ölje meg Dumbledore-t. Látta rajta, hogy a tébolyultság elhatalmasodott rajta.  
Dracót kínozta az igazgató megértést tükröző pillantása, a barátságosan csillogó szemekben ott volt a megértés, és ő nem akarta, hogy Dumbledore megbocsásson neki. Ne így, ne akkor, amikor megöli őt. Azt akarta, hogy dühös legyen, akárcsak ő, hogy üvöltsön az igazságtalanság miatt, mert ő nem kiálthat. Neki erősnek kellett lennie, de nem volt az. Megtörten engedte le a kezét, és imádkozott Merlinhez, hogy az igazgató megmenekülhessen, de nem így lett.

Még álmában sem menthette meg. Piton megölte őt, de igazából miatta halt meg. Nem tapadt vér a kezéhez, mégis felelős volt. De nem csak ő, a szülei is azok voltak. Lucius, aki egekig magasztalta Voldemortot, mégis csak egy csúszómászó féreg volt a talpa alatt, akit bármikor élvezettel eltaposott volna. Nem védte meg a családját, túl gyenge volt. Az apja gyengesége volt az ő veszte is. Valaki meghalt, mert ők gyávák voltak.  
Tényleg volt miért szégyellnie magát.

– Nem innál még egy kávét? – Hermione kérdése visszalökte a férfit a valóságba. – Hozhatok valamilyen süteményt is, ha szeretnéd.  
– Egy kávé jólesne, köszönöm – bólintott Draco.  
A másik asztalnál a két idősebb hölgy szedelődzködni kezdett, és távoztak. Malfoy pillantása végigkísérte őket az ajtóig.  
– Mondtak valamit? – kérdezte anyáskodó hangon a lány. – Ne figyelj oda rájuk, pletykás vénasszonyok.  
– Nem érdekes… – felelte tartózkodón a Draco. – Nem számít, mit mondanak mások.  
– Helyes, tényleg nem kell velük törődnöd – mosolyodott el a lány biztatóan. – Hozom a kávéd, egy perc, és jövök.

Hermione szeretett volna olyan magabiztos lenni, mint Draco. Azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne elég mersze a barátai elé állni, és elmondani nekik mindent. Pár nappal ezelőtt, mikor Draco hazament egy rövidke időre, Ginny és Luna hangosan nevetve szinte beszédült a kávézóba. Bár a vörös hajú boszorkány megígérte, hogy felhagy azzal a szenvedélyével, hogy mindenáron férjet szerez Hermionénak, a legújabb fogását muszáj volt elmesélnie.  
Granger mogorva ábrázattal hallgatta a barátnői szóáradatát, és csak azért nem kiabált rájuk, mert a hely tele volt vendégekkel.

– Muszáj találkoznod vele – közölte Ginny, és Luna helyeslőn bólogatott. – Bele fogsz szeretni, ha meglátod azt az igéző mosolyát. Mi majdnem elolvadtunk, mikor a múltkor együtt vacsoráztunk.  
– Én egyfolytában vihogtam, mint egy idióta, de nem tehettem róla, annyira szellemes és kedves – kotyogott bele Luna. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó csillagzat alatt született. Olyan, akár egy tündér vagy angyal.  
– Hús-vér pasi, és neked való – fojtotta bele a szót Lunába a Weasley lány, mielőtt a lány elvonult volna valami különös világba, amit rajta kívül senki sem ért.  
– Nem érdekel – morogta Hermione. – Ideje lenne, ha ti is megkomolyodnátok – feddte meg barátnőit csípőre tett kézzel. – Luna, te menyasszony vagy, Ginny, te pedig állapotos.  
– Mi köze van ennek az egészhez? – kérdezte Ginny. – Különben is, a terhesség miatt tombolnak a hormonjaim, nem csoda, hogy csorgott a nyálam Derek után. A születésnapodra rendezhetnénk egy bulit, és bemutathatnánk neked – erősködött tovább a Weasley lány.  
– Mondtam, hogy nem érdekel! – emelte meg kissé a hangját Hermione. – Nincs szükségem arra, hogy férfiakat fogj nekem. Azt hittem, a múltkor már megbeszéltük ezt.  
– De hiszen jó kislány voltam egészen mostanáig – pislogott ártatlan képet vágva a vörös hajú boszorkány. – De őt egyszerűen muszáj megismerned.  
– Nem, nem kell megismernem senkit sem… ismerek elég olyat, aki…– Hermione óvatosan függőben hagyta a mondatát. – Hagyjuk!  
– Te már találtál valakit magadnak? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a vörös hajú nő. – Azt hittem, téged nem érdekel senki.

Hermione szívesen kijjebb tessékelte volna a barátnőit, mert egyáltalán nem akart részt venni ebben a beszélgetésben. Hazudhatta volna, hogy randevúzik valakivel, de tudta jól, hogy akkor addig faggatták volna, míg a végén teljesen belebonyolódik a saját hazugságába. Nem volt igaz, hogy senki sem érdekelte. Draco nagyon is érdekelte, sőt, az utóbbi hetekben már egyre jobban várta, mikor bukkan fel a szőke férfi, hogy leüljön a szokásos asztalához a sarokban, és egészen zárásig ott maradjon. Ahányszor kinyílt az ajtó, a szíve dobbant egy nagyot, mert azt remélte, hogy Malfoy fog belépni. Érthetetlen melankólia tört rá, ha nem volt a férfi a közelében. Érezte, hogy ez már több, mint barátság, de nem mert lépni. Úgy látta, Draco viselkedése is megváltozott az irányába, de nem sok tapasztalata volt az ilyen jelek olvasásában, így inkább várt.

– Talán van valaki, aki… Nem is tudom, még lehet belőle valami – motyogta az orra alatt, majd elfordult, és bemasírozott a konyhába.  
Ginny és Luna teljesen felvillanyozódtak a hír hallatán, és rögvest utána indultak, hogy mindent megtudjanak a titokzatos idegenről, aki lehet, hogy elrabolta a barátnőjük szívét. De csalódniuk kellett, mert Hermione egyetlen szót sem mondott nekik Dracóról. Fél tőle, hogy fogadnák, és gyáván meghátrált.

DM/HG

Odakint korán kezdett sötétedni, ez már az ősz jele volt. A hosszú nappalok már megszűntek, az ég borongós volt, az emberek esernyőt szorongattak a kezükben. Hermione kedve megegyezett az időjárással, kivéve, mikor Draco beült a kávézóba. Nagyon remélte, hogy a viselkedése nem árulkodó, bár a szíve egy kis szegletében azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne elég bátorsága színt vallani.

Az utolsó székeket is feltette az asztalra, lekapcsolta a lámpát a konyhában, és egy nagyot sóhajtva fáradtan huppant le a férfival szemközti székre. Lehetett akármilyen kimerült, egy kellemes beszélgetés Dracóval mindig ellazította. Olyan volt, mintha mindig is barátok lettek volna. Nem volt olyan téma, amiről ne tudtak volna egy jóízűt társalogni. Szerette a férfi humorát, még akkor is, ha Draco néha sötéten látta a dolgokat. Őszinték voltak egymással, mindent elmesélhettek a másiknak.

Lenyűgözte, hogy mennyi minden rejlik Draco lelkében. A szőke varázsló sokat mesélt neki a gyerekkoráról és a háború utáni évekről is. Hermione sokszor szívesen megölelte volna, csak hogy éreztesse vele, nincs egyedül. Malfoy lelkén sok sebet ejtett az elmúlt néhány év, és érezhetően bizonytalan volt a jövőjét illetően. Időnként magába fordult, szótlan maradt, máskor pedig viccelődve szórakoztatta a lányt.

– Nagyon tetszik az új fejezet, amit a könyvedhez írtál – mosolygott Hermione. – Izgalmas és tele van váratlan fordulatokkal, alig várom, hogy olvashassam a következőt. Szerintem nagy siker lesz.  
– Még az első könyvet is csak a jövő hónapban fogják kiadni – jegyezte meg Draco. – De tény, hogy a kiadó biztat, hogy írjam meg a folytatást.  
– Kapkodni fognak utána, majd meglátod.  
– Hermione, te vagy a legkedvesebb olvasóm – nézett a szemébe Draco, és a lány hátán jóleső bizsergés futott végig, ahogy a férfi kimondta a nevét. – A te véleményed ér nekem a legtöbbet.  
– Ez igazán hízelgő – pirult el a lány olyan bájosan, amitől Draco még szebbnek látta, és szíve szerint addig csókolta volna, míg van levegőjük. – Egészen megszerettem Damient, nagyon összetett személyiség, és… azt hiszem, hasonlít valakire. – Sejtelmesen elhallgatott.  
– Arra célzol, hogy egy kicsit magamat is beleírtam a könyvembe? – kérdezte a férfi az üres kávésbögréjével játszadozva. – Nem volt szándékos.  
– Pontosan ezért szeretem őt annyira, mert hasonlít rád. – Hermione elkapta a pillantását a férfi arcáról. Nem ezt a szót akarta használni, ez túlságosan árulkodó volt, túl korai. – Úgy értem…  
– Ő is szeretne téged, Hermione – nyúlt át az asztalon Draco, és finoman megszorította a lány kezét.  
Csendben néztek egymásra, annyi mindent akartak mondani, de nem tudták, hogy kezdjenek bele.  
– Én… – zavartan nevetni kezdtek, amiért egyszerre szólaltak meg.  
– Mondd csak, hallgatlak – dőlt hátra a széken a férfi. – A világért sem vágnék a szavadba. – Hermione fintorgott, Draco gyakran heccelte azzal, hogy sokat beszél.  
– Nem, nem, mondd inkább te, amit szerettél volna – hárított a lány mosolyogva, időt akart nyerni.  
Draco egy röpke pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és elképzelte azt a Hermionét, akit álmában szokott látni, mikor bevallja neki az érzéseit. Az a lány boldogan a nyakába ugrott, és millió csókkal jutalmazta meg őt.  
– Valamit el kell neked mondanom, valami nagyon fontosat. – Hermione érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét, és kicsit közelebb hajolt a férfihoz. – Már egy ideje tervezem, hogy beszélek veled erről, de össze kellett szednem a bátorságom, nem tudom, hogyan reagálsz majd.  
– Draco Malfoynak inába szállt a bátorsága? – cukkolta a lány, de a férfi nem nevetett vele, az arca komolyságot tükrözött. – Bocsánat, nem akarom elviccelni, látom, komoly dologról van szó. – Draco bólintott.  
– Hermione, nagyon örülök, hogy barátok vagyunk, sokat jelent nekem, hogy van valaki, akivel őszintén beszélhetek, akivel önmagam lehetek minden következmény nélkül. – A lány visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. Ez talán egy vallomás lesz? – De egy ideje már nem csak barátságra vágyom, érlelődött bennem ez az érzés, és úgy érzem, kész lennék szeretni valakit.  
– Úgy érted, van valaki, aki kedves a számodra? – kérdezte vékonyka hangon.  
– Igen, rátaláltam egy igazán különleges lányra – mondta Draco egy félszeg mosoly kíséretében.  
Hermione agya zakatolni kezdett. Draco beleszeretett valakibe? Szeretett volna elszaladni, egyedül lenni, nem akarta végighallgatni a férfit.  
– Azt akarom mondani…  
– Beleszerettél valakibe – vágott a szavába a lány. – Minden világos, megértettem, tudod, én vagyok az okos lány.  
– Igen. – Draco látta a lányon, hogy ingerülté vált. Sejtése szerint valahogy félreértette a szándékait, de itt volt az ideje, hogy tiszta vizet öntsön a pohárba.  
– Remek, és ezt el kellett mondanod nekem, mert barátok vagyunk? – csattant fel Hermione ingerülten.  
– Igen, azok vagyunk, és ez fontos nekem – felelte Malfoy, titkon, jót mulatva a lány bosszankodó arckifejezésén.  
Tudta, hogy Hermione meg fog enyhülni, ha megérti, hogy róla beszélt az imént. Majd jót nevetnek az egészen, és egymást fogják ugratni a félreértés miatt.  
Hermionéban fel sem merült, hogy Draco róla beszélt. Az iménti ingerültsége átcsapott ellenséges hangnembe.  
– Jó, gratulálok neked, legyél nagyon boldog! – pattant fel a székről Hermione, és ellépett az asztaltól. Kezeit összefonta a mellkasán, és rideg hangon távozásra szólította fel a férfit. – Nagyon fáradt vagyok, szeretnék hazamenni.  
– De én… – Draco annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon. – Még nem fejeztem be – próbálta kicsit meglágyítani a lány arcvonásait, de belátta, hogy most semmi értelme, hogy tovább beszéljenek.  
Nem úgy akarta bevallani a legbensőbb érzéseit a lánynak, hogy közben összevesznek, ennél sokkal meghittebb pillanatot képzelt el maguknak, de Hermione elrontotta az egészet.  
– Ha már ilyen őszinték vagyunk, én is elmondhatom, hogy megismertem valakit.  
– Tényleg, mikor? – Draco tudta, hogy a lány hazudik, nála még egy elsőéves mardekáros is sikeresebben hintené a port. – Nem említetted eddig. – Oldalra billentett fejjel méregette a lányt. – Komoly a dolog?  
– Igazából még nem találkoztunk, de Ginny szerint kedvelni fogom, és meg szeretném hívni a születésnapi vacsorámra, hogy jobban megismerjem. Hallomásból úgy tudom, hogy nagyon kellemes férfi, okos, humoros és jóképű – vágta oda, majd az ajtóhoz sétált, és szélesre tárta, nem látta, hogy a férfi próbálja elfojtani a mosolygását.  
– Értem, valóban nagyon ígéretesen hangzik – vigyorgott Draco, és elindult kifelé az utcára. – Hamarosan látjuk egymást – köszönt vidáman a lánytól.  
– Ne siesd el! – vágta be az ajtót Hermione, majd gyorsan elindult hátrafelé, mert érezte, hogy a szemét marják a visszatartott könnyek.

Egész éjszaka nem aludt, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak Dracóra. A szeme duzzadt volt a sírástól, gyengének érezte magát, nem akart másnap dolgozni menni. Senkivel sem akart beszélni.

– _Miért nem lehetek boldog egyszer az életben én is?_ – kérdezte magától. – _Bezzeg Draco majd' kicsattant a jókedvtől!_

Már bánta, hogy összehordta azt a sok sületlenséget arról a férfiról, akit nem is ismer, de bántani akarta Dracót, amiért ő is bántotta őt. Elárultnak érezte magát, kihasználtnak. Most, hogy Draco szerelemre talált, talán már nincs is rá szüksége… Szívbemarkoló érzés volt elképzelni a szeretett férfit, amint valaki mást ölel. Ez volt Hermione formája, mire végre rájött, hogy beleszeretett a férfiba, már el is veszítette.

– Lehet, hogy többé nem is látom? – Hirtelen megijedt, felült az ágyban, és maga alá húzta a térdeit. – Azt mondta, hamarosan látom, de mi van, ha… Istenem, kihez beszélek én? –Körülnézett a lehangolóan üres szobában.

Régen nagyon szeretett egyedül lenni. Nem kellett alkalmazkodnia senkihez, a maga ura volt. A lakása az ő ízlését tükrözte. Nagy szerepet kaptak a könyvespolcok, a növények és a színes képek a falakon. De most, hogy körbenézett, úgy érezte, valaki más otthonában van, valaki más életét éli, mert ő nem lehet ennyire szerencsétlen.

Malfoy úgy döntött, kivárja az utolsó előtti napot Hermione születésnapjáig, és addig nem keresi fel a lányt. Hagyta, hadd főjön egy kicsit a saját levében, ha már olyan vehemensen áradozott arról a másik férfiról. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha lenyugszanak a kedélyek, és rendesen elmondhatja a lánynak, amit akar, akkor minden rendben lesz. Hermione reakciójából egyértelműen leszűrte, hogy az érzései nem lesznek viszonzatlanok.

DM/HG

Úgy tűnt, az eső soha nem akar elállni. Az emberek nem szívesen mentek ki az utcára, jobbára otthon töltötték az őszi délutánokat. A kávézó kongott az ürességtől, és Hermione egyre frusztráltabb lett. Unottan firkálgatott a receptfüzetében, miután kiszolgálta azt a néhány vendéget, aki betért hozzá. A rádióban egész nap szomorkás szerelmes dalokat játszottak, Hermione úgy érezte, gúnyt űznek belőle, és a hangulata kezdett egyre gyilkosabbá válni.

Ginny levélben érdeklődött, hogy megszervezheti-e a születésnapi vacsorát, ahol majd bemutatja neki azt a fantasztikus Dereket. Hermione a lehető legudvariatlanabb szavakkal válaszolt neki, és közölte vele, hogy Derek tehet neki egy szívességet és elmehet a pokolba. Mérgében gondolkozás nélkül baglyozta a válaszát. Ennek már két napja volt, azóta a barátnője sem jelentkezett.

Szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy valószínűleg egyedül fogja eltölteni a születésnapját. A nem túl kecsegtető kilátás, hogy a szüleivel ünnepeljen, több, mint lelombozó ötletnek tűnt. Úgy döntött, hogy megsüti azt a fenséges dupla-csokis tortát, ami után a vendégei még a tányért is ki szokták nyalni, és rosszullétig tömi magát vele, aztán pedig megnézi az egyik fekete-fehér filmet, amit nemrégiben vásárolt, és álomba sírja magát. A szánalmassági-mutatója áthaladt a tízes skálán.

Miután az utolsó vendég is távozott, úgy döntött, aznapra bezár, noha még csak hét óra volt. Semmi kedve nem volt továbbra is az ablakon keresztül bámulni az utcán lézengő néhány sietősen lépkedő alakot, aki próbáltak harcolni a széllel, ami mindenáron ki akarta csavarni a kezükből az esernyőjüket.

A megszokott rutin szerint felpakolta a székeket az asztalra, és ingerülten söprögetni kezdett, miközben agyon szidta az embereket, aki összemorzsázták a padlót. A rádióban újabb szerelmes lemezt játszottak, és ő lassan ringatózva táncolni kezdett a partvist választva partnerének.

Odakint Draco a szemközti üzlet eresze alatt húzódott meg, és onnan figyelte a lányt. Kezében a szépen becsomagolt ritkásságnak számító receptgyűjteményt szorongatta. Már több hete megrendelte az egyik régiségkereskedéstől, és szerencséjére aznap reggel átvehette a pultnál. Szép borsos ára volt, de nem érdekelte, Hermionénak a legjobb járt. Fázósan összébb húzta a kabátja gallérját.

Hermione teljesen belefeledkezett a táncolásba, azt sem vette észre, hogy valaki már harmadszorra kopogtat az ajtó üvegén. Egy ügyetlen forgás után, pontosan szembetalálta magát az alaposan elázott szőke férfi mosolygós pillantásával. Megilletődve ejtette ki a kezéből a seprűnyelet.  
Draco a kilincsre mutatott, majd kezét összetéve, bohóckodva a bebocsátásért könyörgött.

– Szia, szép kis esténk van – lépett beljebb a férfi. Hermione behajtotta az ajtót, és elfordította a kulcsot a zárban.  
– Szia – köszönt szégyenlősen Hermione.  
– Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen tehetséges táncos vagy – mondta minden komolyságot nélkülözve egy pimasz vigyorral. – Egészen lenyűgöztél.  
– Azért jöttél, hogy ezt elmondd? – vakkantott Hermione ellenséges hangnemben, pedig nagyon örült a viszontlátásnak.  
– Az ajándékodat szerettem volna átadni – nyújtotta felé a csomagot. – Boldog születésnapot, Hermione!  
A lány bontogatni kezdte a csomagolást, de közben le sem vette a szemét a férfiról.  
– Holnap van a születésnapom – oktatta ki. – De gondolom, holnap nem érsz rá, biztosan programod van a barátnőddel.  
– Remélem, hogy így lesz – mondta Draco halálos nyugalommal, amivel csak még inkább ingerelte a lányt.  
Hermione végre lehámozta a csomagolást a könyvről, és alaposan szemügyre vette. Egy röpke pillanatra majdnem felsikoltott örömében. Ennél szebb ajándékot még soha nem kapott. Már évek óta kereste ezt a receptgyűjteményt, és nem is gondolta, hogy Draco emlékezni fog rá, mert csak egyszer említette neki.  
– Nagyon figyelmes ajándék, örülök neki – mosolyodott el halványan. – Köszönöm szépen! – Tett egy tétova lépést Draco felé, hogy viszonzásképpen megölelje, de végül meggondolta magát.  
– Beszélnünk kéne – köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi. – A múltkor…  
– Nem kell magyarázkodnod, bután viselkedtem, örülnöm kéne a boldogságodnak – vágott a szavába a lány. – Őszintén mondom, hogy megérdemled, hogy boldog legyél.  
– Jaj, Merlinre, te kis ostoba liba! – kiáltott fel Malfoy. – Mikor hagyod végre, hogy megmagyarázzam, hogy egész végig rólad beszéltem a múltkor? Te vagy az a lány, akibe beleszerettem! Ezt az egészet nem így képzeltem. Arra gondoltam, kicsit csipkelődünk, tudod, pimaszan, semmi komoly, aztán szerelmet vallok.  
Kicsit haragudott Hermionéra, amiért már megint elrontotta a pillanatot, de a kevéske mérge azonnal elszállt, ahogy a száját eltátó lány szemébe nézett.  
– Ismételd meg – kérte Hermione szaggatott hangon. Elsőre nem hitte el, amit hallott, túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen.  
– Az éltemet is odaadnám egyetlen csókodért. – Draco kezét a lány derekára tette, és könnyedén magához húzta. – Ez nem az, amit mondani akartam, de…  
– Nem baj, ez még jobban hangzott – kuncogott Hermione.  
– Szeretlek, te bolond nőszemély. Hát nem hihetetlen, hogy ez történt? Pont én, és pont téged…  
– Fogd be, és csókolj meg! – követelte Hermione, és ajkát gyorsan a férfiére nyomta.  
Draco fájdalmasan szisszent fel, mert a lány homloka nekiütődött az orrának, de egyetlen várakozás-teli pillanat múlva már újra megpróbálkoztak azzal a bizonyos első csókkal, amibe mindketten élvezettel feledkeztek bele.  
Hermione vére szinte felforrt, ahogy a férfi finom kezével végigsimított a hátán, majd beletúrt a hajába, és a tarkóján megpihentetve a tenyerét, még jobban elmélyítette a csókjukat. Draco akármeddig képes lett volna így ölelkezve állni a lánnyal, de ahogy Hermione mocorogni kezdett, kénytelen volt egy kissé elhúzódni.  
– Szeretnék még valamit kérni születésnapomra. – Draco kérdőn nézett rá. – Nem vagyok az a fajta lány… Szóval, aki már az első alkalommal…  
– Hozzád vagy hozzám? – kérdezte a férfi, és a szemében fellobbanó szenvedély megremegtette Hermione térdét. Azonnal hoppanáltak.

Egy perc múlva már Hermione nappalijában ölelkeztek, nevetgélve, vetkőztetve egymást, és botladozva haladtak a hálószoba felé. Draco szíve a torkában dobogott, mikor meglátta Hermionét fehérneműben állva vele szemben. Az ágyra fektette a lányt, bal kezével lágyan végigsimított a bársonyos combokon, majd forrón belecsókolt a nyakába. Hermione ajkán akaratlanul is kiszaladt egy elragadtatott aprócska nyögés. Draco kezeivel végigbarangolta testét. Finoman megmarkolta a csípőjét, kicsit feljebb tolta, és lehúzta róla a zavaró fehérneműt. Hermione egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt. Mindenhol magán érezte kezének simogató ölelését, forró leheletét, csiklandozta a nyelve játéka, ahogy nedves köröket rajzolt a köldöke köré.

Hermione beletúrt a férfi szőke tincseibe, és magához húzta egy kielégítő, forró csókra. Draco élvezettel csókolgatta a lány megkeményedett mellbimbóit, szívogatta, becézgette őket. Hermione izgalma már a combján csorgott. Halkan sóhajtozva kérlelni kezdte a férfit, aki mosolyogva konstatálta, hogy szerelme türelmetlenül vágyik duzzadó férfiasságára.  
Draco először lassú tempót diktált, de Hermione belemarkolt izmos fenekébe, hogy meggyorsítsa testük táncát. Mindketten akadozva vették a levegőt, hajszolták az élvezetet. Hermione nyögései egyre hangosabbak lettek, nem szégyellt kitárulkozni a férfi előtt. Draco nem tudta sokáig visszafogni magát, teste megfeszült, és egy hosszúra nyúló nyögéssel eljuttatta mindkettőjüket az orgazmusig.

DM/HG

Hermione ijedten ébredt fel az éjszaka közepén. Hunyorgott a sötétben, majd oldalra fordult, és megpillantotta a csendesen szuszogó férfi alakját, amint arcát a párnába fúrja.  
– Itt vagy – suttogta Hermione megkönnyebbülten.  
– Itt vagyok, nem megyek sehova – motyogta Draco félálomban, majd szorosan maga mellé húzta a lányt, és mindkettőjüket betakarta.  
Hermionét átjárta béke magával ragadó érzése. Hosszú ideje nem volt senki mellette az ágyában, és most nagyon örült, hogy Draco testének melegét érzi az övén.

DM/HG

Draco korán ébredt, egy ideig csendben nézte a békésen szundikáló lányt, majd mikor megmordult a gyomra, úgy döntött, kiszalad a konyhába, hogy meglepetés-reggelit készítsen szerelmének. Pár percig tanácstalanul forgolódott, aztán felismerte a nagy fehér szekrényt, amiben a muglik az ennivalót szokták tartani. Mikor benézett a hűtőszekrénybe, csalódva kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy Hermione élelmiszerkészlete egy penészes sajtból, egy furcsa szagot árasztó pástétomból és néhány fonnyadt zöldségből áll.

– Mit eszik ez a lány egész nap? – vakarta meg a fejét elgondolkozva. – Undorító ez a szag – fintorgott.

Nem volt mit tenni, kivett a tartóból néhány szelet kenyeret, és a pulthoz fordult. Hermione konyhája teljesen hagyományos volt. Draco határozottan büszke volt magára, hogy alig egy fél doboz gyufa elhasználásával sikeresen begyújtotta a lángot a teáskanna alatt, és még a kenyérpirító használatára is rájött, mindezt teljesen egyedül. Igazából nagyon jól szórakozott, úgy érezte, könnyedén meg tudná szokni ezt az életet.

Hátrafordult, a tegnap este ledobott kabátjának zsebéből kikandikált a varázspálcája. Mindig magánál tartotta, de szinte soha nem használta. Egyszerűen nem tudott varázsolni teljes szívvel a háború óta. Gyorsan összeszedte a holmiját, és bevitte a hálóba a lányéval együtt. Hermione már mocorgott az ágyban, és a teáskanna fütyülése végleg felébresztette.  
Nagyokat ásítva nyújtózkodott, miközben Draco bevitte a reggelit. Letette az ágyra, és leült a lány mellé.

– Hm… Pirítós és tea, ez ám a fenséges reggeli – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, miközben próbálta elsimítani rakoncátlan tincseit.  
– Sajnálom, kisasszony, de semmi más ehetőt nem találtam a konyhájában – tárta szét a kezét a férfi, majd finoman megcsókolta a lányt. – Mit szólnál, ha felöltöznénk, és elmennék valahova enni valamit?  
– Remekül hangzik – ásított Hermione.

A lépcsőházban visszafojtott nevetés szűrődött a kora reggeli csendbe. Egy csapat fázósan toporgó boszorkány igyekezett bejutni a lakásba. Ginny párszor leejtette a kulcsot, alig tudta visszafojtani feltörő nevetését.

– Mit piszmogsz már? – kérdezte Padma egy üveg pezsgőt szorongatva. – Felmelegszik a pezsgő, úgy már nem az igazi.  
A zár halkan kattant, és a lánysereg betódult az előszobába.  
– Csendesen, ha felébresztjük, oda a meglepetés – csitította a többieket Ginny, de Luna addig „táncolt" ide-oda, míg sikeresen meglökte a dohányzóasztalt, amiről lesett egy gyertyatartó, és hangosan csörömpölve végiggurult a padlón. – Szép volt, Luna! – gúnyolódott Parvati és Angelina.

Draco ereiben megfagyott a vér, rémülten nézett a mellette ülő lányra, aki szintén dermedten hallgatta a barátnői civakodását. A szőke férfi azonnal felpattant az ágyról, valamiféle menekülő utat keresett. Próbálta magára kapkodni a ruháit, de belátta, hogy esélye sincs kimagyarázni magát ebből a helyzetből, akár meztelen, akár nem. A szobaajtó kilincse lenyomódott, és ezzel egy időben a fürdőszobaajtó hangosan becsapódott.

– Meglepetés! – kiáltották kórusban a lányok.

Hermionénak nem kellett színlelnie a meglepettséget. A tegnap történtek miatt teljesen kiment a fejéből a barátnői hagyománya. Minden évben a születésnapján a lányok betódulnak a kis lakásába, és pezsgővel ébresztik, majd összevakarják a vonakodó lányt, és elcipelik egy villásreggelire a város szívébe. Evés közben kitárgyalják a férfiakat, és egyöntetűen megszavazzák, hogy a nőknek jobb egyedül, persze mindezt azért teszik, hogy ne bántsák meg Hermione érzéseit. Rendszerint Hermione jól szokott szórakozni, de most valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez alkalommal nem lesz olyan mókás, mint máskor.

– Ki az ágyból, Csipkerózsika, irány mosakodni, öltözni! – adta ki a parancsot Padma. – Korog a gyomrunk, jó lenne, ha mielőbb el tudnánk indulni.  
– Míg odabent vagy, kinyitom az ablakot, rémes ez a szag – fintorgott ikernővére. – Mit csináltál te az éjszaka?  
Hermione még mindig nem tudott megszólalni. Pillantásával Dracót kereste, aki halálra váltan gubbasztott a kádban, magában imádkozva Merlinhez, hogy rá ne nyissanak. Ginny tűnődve végigjáratta a szemét a szobán. Valami nem stimmelt. Észrevette az ágyon lévő tálcát, rajta a két bögrét, amiben még gőzölgött a tea. Tovább forgolódott, és végül meglátta a hátuk mögötti székre vetett férfiruhákat.  
– Szentséges Merlin! – kiáltott fel a szívéhez kapva. – Te együtt aludtál valakivel!  
A többi lány mind csodálkozva nézett Hermionéra.  
– Hát… én… – hebegte zavarodottan Granger. – Az az igazság…  
– Még mindig itt van, ugye? – vigyorgott Ginny. – Hova rejtetted, az ágy alá, a szekrénybe… Vagy a fürdőszobába?  
A lányok mind a kérdéses ajtó felé fordultak, és szinte egyszerre mozdultak meg a fürdőszoba irányába.  
– Neee! – sikoltotta Hermione gyorsan kiugorva az ágyból, magával rántva a takarót. – Nem mehettek be, megtiltom, hogy még egy lépést tegyetek! – Két kezével nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának, és testével elállta az utat.  
A lányok megtorpantak, Luna egyenesen „jéggé dermedt".  
– Nem hiszem el, te lefeküdtél valakivel! – harsogta Ginny, majd utat tört magának a lányok között. – Utat a terhes nőnek. Hermione, kérlek, muszáj bekukkantanom, csak egy pillanatra, engedd meg! – Ártatlan kiskutyaszemeket meresztett, de Hermione egy tapodtat sem mozdult.  
– Felejtsd el, ide csak a testemen keresztül juthatsz be! – Hermione igyekezett megrendíthetetlennek mutatkozni, miközben azon imádkozott, hogy Ginny nehogy bevesse a szokásos fegyverét, mert a csiklandozó ujjak mindig legyőzték az akaratát.  
– Ne csináld már, csak egy pillantás, csak a fenekét hadd nézzük meg legalább – nyüszögött a vörös hajú nő.  
– Mit szólna most Harry, ha hallana? – kérdezte elhűlten Granger.  
– Jaj, kit érdekel most Harry… Olyan büszke vagyok rád! – Weasley egy cuppanós puszit nyomott barátnője arcára, mialatt a háta mögé nyúlt, és megpróbálta benyomni az ajtót.  
Dracónak még a szívverése is kihagyott egy pillanatra, mikor megzördült az ajtó. Szerencsére Hermione ügyesen becövekelte magát Ginny útjába, így a kísérlet sikertelen maradt.  
– Szörnyen romlott vagy, sőt, mindannyian azok vagytok.  
– Bagoly mondja – vigyorgott Angelina. – Félre az útból, Hermione!  
– _Kérlek, Merlin, ne engedd be ide őket_ – imádkozott magában Draco a zuhanyfüggönybe kapaszkodva. – _Megteszek neked bármit, akármit, csak most az egyszer ments meg ezektől az őrült boszorkányoktól._  
– Mondtam, hogy nem, el innen, kíváncsi népség! Most el kell mennetek, azonnal! – magyarázta idegesen a lány, még jobban hozzásimulva a fehérre festett ajtóhoz. – Nem maradhattok itt!  
– Be sem mutatod nekünk a lovagod? – kérdezte vigyorogva Padma. – Szép, mondhatom, ennyit ér a barátság? Annyi év kitartó magány után végre felcsípsz valakit, és meg sem akarod ünnepelni velünk?  
Parvati kivette a pezsgősüveget a nővére kezéből, és Hermione felé nyújtotta.  
– Azt hiszem, jobb, ha ezt itt hagyjuk nektek. A mi ajándékainkkal amúgy sem tudnánk felülmúlni a rejtélyes szeretőd teljesítményét – kacsintott a lányra, mire a többiek hangosan vihogni kezdtek, mint a fakutya.  
– Reméljük, szereti a pezsgőt, kedves akárki! – kiabálta be a fürdőszobába Luna felbátorodva.  
– Szépen kérlek titeket! – esdekelt Hermione.  
– Jól van, hölgyeim, menjünk! – kiabálta túl a többieket Ginny. – De cserébe részleteket akarunk, pontos részleteket, értve vagyok? – Hermione vonakodva bólintott, bármit, csak menjenek már végre el.  
Kicsit lejjebb engedte a kezét, és egy tétova lépéssel közelebb ment a barátnőihez. A lányok értettek a szóból, még Ginny is. Engedelmesen kisereglettek a nappaliba, majd kuncogva búcsút intettek a lánynak.  
– Oh, drágám, az üvegre azt írták, ágyban fogyasztva ízletesebb* – szólt vissza a folyosóról Ginny.  
– Boldog születésnapot! – kiáltották a többiek, majd eltűntek a lépcsőfordulóban.

Hermione meg egy kis ideig hallgatózott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, a barátnői tényleg elmentek-e. Kinézte belőlük, hogy lesben állva várják, mikor lép elő a titokzatos férfi a rejtekhelyéről, hogy aztán gyorsan visszarohanjanak a lakásba, és leleplezzék. Granger térde még mindig remegett, mikor hátát nekivetette az ajtónak. Gondosan bereteszelte az ajtót, majd elindult, hogy megmentse Dracót.

Hermione el sem tudta képzelni, mennyire nevetséges látványt tud nyújtani egy halálra rémült férfi, amint a kádban ücsörög, de Malfoy egészen épületesen demonstrálta az esetet. A férfi igyekezett méltóságteljesen felegyenesedni, de belátta, hogy férfiúi büszkesége elillant a lefolyóban

– Elmentek, most már egész nyugodtan vehetsz levegőt – heccelte a lány az ajtófélfának dőlve.  
– Egészen biztos? – kérdezett vissza magas hangon a férfi.  
– Teljesen biztonságos a lakás, a boszorkányok távoztak – kuncogott Hermione.  
– Nem vicces, Hermione – dohogott Draco, majd elrántotta a függönyt. – Tudod, mit műveltek volna velem, ha meglátnak? Lehet, hogy azonnal máglyára vetettek volna!  
Draco kissé túldramatizálta a helyzetet. Hermione elképzelte, amint Ginny lendületesen belöki a fürdőszobaajtót, és szembetalálja magát az anyaszült meztelen Draco Malfoyjal. Nem is tudta, melyikük ordított volna hangosabban.  
– Jól van na, te férfiak férfija, tényleg meleg helyzet volt – ismerte el Hermione. – Teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy minden évben ez a szokásuk.  
– Van még valami más is? – kérdezte Malfoy felvont szemöldökkel. – Mondjuk, fenn állhat a veszélye, hogy Potter és Weasley pár percen belül ránk törheti az ajtót, hogy felköszöntsenek?  
– Nem, ez semmiképpen sem fog megtörténni – nyugtatta meg a lány, és hagyta, hogy lecsússzon róla a takaró. – Ha már úgyis itt vagyunk, eszembe jutott valami, amit mindig ki akartam próbálni.  
Egy negyed óra múlva már nemcsak a zuhanyból csobogó víz gőzétől volt forró a levegő odabent.

* Blow Dry című film egyik mondata.


	4. Chapter 4

_Negyedik rész_

Draco elmélyülten hallgatta a lányt, amint a mugli szórakoztatási eszköz használatát magyarázta, közismertebb nevén a televízióét. Lassan rájött, hogy az eddig általa igencsak lebecsült muglik mégiscsak bírtak valamiféle varázserővel. Annyi dolgot fedezett fel a lánnyal, olyan sok mindent próbált ki az elmúlt hetekben, hogy már csaknem bepótolta sokéves lemaradását.

Időnként az a szerencse érte őket, hogy az ősz ellenére elállt a vég nélküli esőzés, és lehetőségük nyílt elhagyni a lakást, anélkül, hogy csurom vizesek lennének. Első útjuk mindig a parkba vezetett, amit hivatalosan is kineveztek a kedvenc helyüknek. Hermione unszolására néha biciklit vagy éppen görkorcsolyát béreltek.

A kerékpározás megtanulása viszonylag gyorsan ment Dracónak, a seprűn lovagláshoz tudta hasonlítani, de azért az elején felbukott egy párszor. A görkorcsolyával már nem volt ekkora szerencséje, mert ahogy Hermione elengedte a kezét, a térdei remegni kezdtek, és a legkülönfélébb pózokban landolt a földön.

– Szerintem egészen jól ment a korcsolyázás, amikor már ötödszörre estél el, akkor már nem is szóltál egy szót sem.  
– Valóban ígéretes tehetség vagyok – morogta az orra alatt Draco.  
– Most ugye nem azért neheztelsz, mert nem rohantam oda hozzád? Attól még nagyon is aggódtam.  
– Kétrét görnyedve nevettél – morogta vádló tekintettel. – Legalább tíz percig feküdtem a bokorban, ahova bezuhantam.  
– Ne haragudj – kuncogott a lány újból, ahogy felidézte az emléket. – De ha megijedek, akkor mindig ilyen furcsán viselkedek.  
– Gondolom, a halálfalók elleni csatát is végigvihogtad.  
Hermione hirtelen elhallgatott.  
– Nem úgy értettem – mondta békülékeny hangon Draco, majd maga mellé húzta a szőnyegre a lányt. – Te vagy a legbátrabb lány, akit ismerek. – Hermione nem szólt semmit, még mindig duzzogott.

Draco játékosan belefúrta az arcát a lány nyakába, és apró csókokkal hintette be a lány finom bőrét. Hermione beharapta a száját, nem akarta, hogy a mosolygása elárulja, ezúttal nem akarta könnyen adni magát.

Szinte minden nap összezördültek valamin, egymás fejéhez vágtak dolgokat, amiket nem gondoltak komolyan. Utána egyikük jobban törte magát mint a másik, hogy kiengesztelődjenek. A gyors összeköltözés nemcsak örömöt rejtett magában. Hamar rájöttek a hátulütőjére is, de nem bánták. Egyszerűen csak élvezték egymás társaságát. Hermione egyre kevesebbszer ment be a kávézóba, Draco pedig csak nagyon ritkán állt neki a regénye folytatásának megírásához. Ha egymás közelében voltak, semmi mással nem akartak foglalkozni.

– Kérlek, ne haragudj – motyogta a szőke férfi, és a hátára fektette a lányt. – Ha nem bocsátasz meg, kénytelen leszek bevetni a titkos fegyvert.  
– Jaj, csak azt ne – színlelt ijedséget a lány.  
Draco ördögi mosolyra húzta a száját, és kezei elindultak a lány csípőjén felfelé, majd fürge ujjai egyszer csak mindenhol ott voltak. Hermione nevetése betöltötte az egész lakást. Rettentően csiklandós volt, és Draco ezt mindig kihasználta. Addig „kínozta" szerelmét, míg végül Hermione levegő után kapkodva könyörgött neki, hogy kegyelmezzen meg végre.  
– Nem haragszom, már az előbb sem voltam mérges – dünnyögte a lány két csók között.  
Draco rátámaszkodott a kezeire, és hosszasan nézte a lány arcát. Tekintete komoly volt, úgy nézett, mintha válaszokat keresett volna.  
– Hermione, boldog vagy? – kérdezte egy pillanatra sem véve le pillantását a lány arcáról.  
– Az vagyok – felelte ábrándos mosollyal a szája szélén. – Te is az vagy?  
– Ha te boldog vagy, akkor én is.

DM/HG

Hermione valóban boldog volt, nem tudott volna okot mondani, miért ne lehetne az, kivéve egyet. A hazugság, ami eltávolította a barátaitól, folyamatosan beárnyékolta a markényi kis mennyország egét, amit Dracóval építgetett. Tépelődött, hogy s miként mondja el nekik az igazságot. Ginny és Luna számtalan levelet küldött neki egy találkozó reményében, mert egyszerűen majd' megvesztek, hogy megtudják, ki volt az a titokzatos idegen a fürdőszobában. De a lány mindig talált valamilyen kifogást, amiért nem tudott elmenni velük meginni egy kávét vagy valami mást.

Harry is írt neki, amikor már hetek óta nem hallottak felőle. Ginnyből egy szót sem tudott kihúzni, és aggódott, hogy a lányok talán összekaptak valamin. Ginny egyre közelebb került a kisbaba születésének időpontjához, és Harry örült volna, ha a legjobb barátnője mellette van. De Hermione most az egyszer önző akart lenni, és minden idejét Dracóval akarta tölteni.

Draco bevackolta magát a kanapé sarkába, az ölébe vette a jegyzeteit, és homlokát ráncolva átolvasta, amit eddig írt. Nem volt valami sok, de ígéretes volt a kezdés. Hermione fel alá járkál a nappaliban, kezében egy papírdarabot tartott, és arcára kiült a tanácstalanság.  
A férfi időnként lopva felnézett a papírjaiból, de mivel Hermione egyszer sem szólította meg – mikor a pillantásuk találkozott –, így figyelmét visszairányította a regényére. Hermione újra kezdte a járkálást, közben az orra alatt motyogott. Draco megelégelte a lány viselkedését, és ingerülten a dohányzóasztalra dobta a jegyzeteit.

– Elmondod végre, hogy mi zaklatott fel ennyire? – kérdezte a nyakát masszírozva.  
Hermione az ölébe dobta a levelet. A szőke férfi gyorsan végigolvasta a sorokat, majd kelletlenül felsóhajtott.

A lány egyik éjjel nem tudott elaludni, bármennyire próbálta. A mocorgásával felébresztette a mellette fekvő férfit is. Hermione tekintetében kétségbeesés ült. Elmondta a férfinak, mi nyomja a szívét már olyan régóta. Akkor Draco megnyugtatta, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, a barátai nem fognak haragudni rá, de ezt ő maga sem hitte el. Ő is félt tőle, hogy Potter és a többiek választás elé állítják a lányt, és nem tudta, Hermione hogyan döntene, ha arra kerülne a sor. Tudta, hogy Granger nem tud meglenni a barátai nélkül, ők is a családja része, mindig is fontosak voltak számára. De ha a lány elhagyja, neki ki marad? Nem támaszkodhatott senki másra, csak Hermionéra, neki már nem volt családja, nem voltak barátai. Egyedül volt a világban, míg Hermione nem lépett be az életébe.

– Mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte nyugodtságot erőltetve magára.  
– Engem kérnek fel a kicsi keresztanyjának, nem tehetem meg, hogy nem találkozom velük – magyarázta Hermione. – De nem tudom, mit mondhatnék, ha újra kérdezősködnek…  
– Van egy ötletem! – Hermione reménykedő arccal fordult a férfi felé. – Mit szólnál, ha elmondanád nekik az igazat.  
– Az igazat? – suttogta Hermione maga elé. – Azt nem lehet, mármint, nem vághatom az arcukba.

Draco lassan odasétált Hermionéhoz, megfogta a kezét, és megvárta, míg a lány tekintete találkozik az övével. Utálta ezt csinálni. Nem szerette, amikor arról kellett győzködnie a lányt, hogy vállalják fel a világ előtt azt, ami közöttük van. Tudta jól, hogy még friss a dolog, de hiszen pontosan jól tudták, mennyire szeretik egymást. Majd' megbolondultak egymásért. Nem olyan nagy kérés, hogy Hermione elmondja végre a barátainak az igazat, vagy mégis?

– Mind felnőttek vagyunk, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megfelelően fogják kezelni a helyzetet – mondta Malfoy teljes meggyőződéssel a hangjában.  
– Huh, hát ez… huh, te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy éretten fognak viselkedni? – nevetett keserűen a lány. – Mióta vagy ilyen optimista? Most komolyan, Draco, hogy képzelted? Mindannyian leülünk egy kellemes ebédhez és megbeszéljük a dolgot?  
– Ne kezdd megint a kifogásokkal! El akarod mondani nekik egyáltalán? – A lány nem válaszolt. – Hermione! – Draco idegesen fújta ki a levegőt. – Elmondod nekik?  
– Igen… Talán… Igen… Nem. – Elpirultan hajtotta le a fejét. – Nem tudom, mit csináljak, nem tudom, hogy mi lenne a legjobb.  
Draco idegesen túrt bele a hajába. Igyekezett nem felemelni a hangját, de nagyon nehezére esett visszafognia a belőle kikívánkozó kiabálást.  
– Hermione, egyszer az életben gondolj magadra – dohogott. – Ne érdekeljen, mit akarnak a barátaid, az sem számít, én mit szeretnék, csak azt mondd, amit te akarsz. Csak döntsd el végre!  
– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – toporgott idegesen a lány. Nem akarta folytatni ezt a beszélgetést, nem akart veszekedni.  
– De igen, csak te túl akarod bonyolítani! Mondd, hogy te mit szeretnél. El akarod mondani?  
– Akármit teszek, mindenképpen megbántok valakit – nyafogott a lány, sírás közeli hangon. – Ha elmondom, rájönnek, hogy ilyen hosszú ideje hazudtam nekik, ha hallgatok, azt fogod érezni, hogy szégyellek.  
– A fenébe, tényleg ennyire félsz a reakciójuktól? – csattant fel Draco. – Mégis mi lehet a legrosszabb? Megkérnek, hogy szakíts velem? – Kétkedő volt az arca. – Nem tennéd meg, ugye?  
Hermione kihúzta a kezét a férfi szorításából. Az elmúlt napokban egyre többször gondolkozott ezen éjszakánként. Mit kéne tennie? Nem hagyhatja el Dracót, mert szereti. De nem válhat meg a barátaitól, hiszen ők a családja. Utálta ezt az egészet.  
– Hermione válaszolj! – Draco utána nyúlt, de a lány lerázta magáról a férfi kezét.  
– Nem tudom, mit mondanának, ha elmondanám.  
– De ha azt kérik, akkor el fogsz hagyni? – Még kimondania is fájt.  
– Ne beszéljünk erről, nincs kedvem azon vitatkozni, mi történne, ha elmondanám, mert… Nem mondom el! – Saját magát is meglepte, hogy ezt kimondta. Draco arca hirtelen zárkózott lett, ez nagyon fájt neki. – Én…  
– Ne, most ne! – fordított neki hátat a férfi. – Most szeretnék egyedül maradni. Nem mennél el?  
– Kidobsz a saját lakásomból? – kapkodott levegő után a lány. – Nem megyek sehova!  
– Igen, a te lakásod, a te barátaid, a te életed! – kiabálta Draco dühtől szikrázó tekintettel. – Hol férek én ebben el?, Ja, igen, tudom, a fürdőszobában. Nyilván ott fogok bujkálni, ha a barátaid véletlen meglátogatnak. – A gúny, ahogy a férfi beszélt, szíven találta a lányt.  
– Tényleg jobb, ha egyedül maradsz! – Berohant a hálószobába, és jó hangosan bevágta maga után az ajtót.

Hermione még este sem volt hajlandó kijönni a szobából, viszont Draco sem akart bocsánatot kérni. Ezúttal úgy érezte, neki van igaza. De ahogy próbálta megtalálni a legkényelmesebb pozíciót a kanapén, amitől nem gémberedik el a nyaka reggelre, rájött, hogy mennyire nevetségesen viselkednek mindketten. Lenyelte a keserű pirulát, és bár a büszkesége erőnek-erejével próbálta visszatartani, halkan odasétált a hálószobaajtóhoz, és lenyomta a kilincset.  
Hermione összegömbölyödve feküdt az ágyon, a fejére húzta a takarót, de még így is hallatszott halk zokogása. Draco torka összeszorult a látványra. Nem gondolta, hogy a lány ennyire megbántódott. Odalépkedett az ágyhoz, óvatosan lefeküdt a sírástól rázkódó takarókupac mellé, és simogatni kezdte azt a pontot, ahol úgy gondolta, Hermione feje lehet.

– Egy barom voltam, sajnálom – suttogta nyugtatón.  
Hermione még pár percig szipogott, majd könnyektől maszatos arccal a férfi felé fordult. Draco halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta szerelmét, aki most úgy festett, mint egy kislány.  
– Én is sajnálom… Nem akarlak elhagyni, soha, de soha – motyogta a férfi mellkasába fúrva az arcát.  
– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. – Megpuszilta a lány feje búbját, és kicsit összeborzolta a haját. – Most pedig csússz arrébb, hogy én is rendesen befeküdhessek az ágyba, és Merlin szerelmére kérlek, hogy legalább ma este vidd a közelemből a jégcsap talpaidat!  
– Nem lehet, akkor egész este fázni fog – kuncogott Hermione, de azért mégis engedelmesen arrébb húzta a lábát.

DM/HG

Mikor leesett az első hó, Dracón úrrá lett a gyerekkor gondtalan felszabadultsága. Rávette Hermionét, hogy éjjel menjenek ki a parkba, mikor már senki más nem járt arra rajtuk kívül, és órákon át hó-angyalokat csináltak a szűz hóban. Addig maradtak kint, míg teljesen át nem fagytak. Otthon ledobálták a vizes ruháikat, és nevetve rohantak a forró zuhany alá.  
Hermione teljesen elfelejtette, hogy Harry és Ginny válaszra vár a keresztanyasággal kapcsolatban. Megszűnt számára az idő, boldog volt, és semmi másra nem figyelt, csak Dracóra.

A szőke férfinak nem volt felhőtlen az elmúlt évek karácsonya, de most átjárta az izgatott várakozás. Hermione minden évben vett magának egy fát, és idén életében először nem egyedül választotta ki. Draco még aznap fel akarta díszíteni, pedig még jó pár hét hátra volt karácsonyig. A lány nevetve állt a háta mögött, miközben a szőke férfi tökéletes precizitással helyezte el a díszeket az ágakon. Malfoyt még az sem zavarta, hogy a díszek dobozában, többségben piros és arany gömböket talált. A fa tökéletes volt, mert együtt díszítették. Soha azelőtt nem volt még ilyesmiben része. Gyermekkorában mindig a manók állították fel az óriási karácsonyfát a szalonban, és őt soha nem engedték a közelébe, csak mikor a tömérdek karácsonyi ajándékot kellett kibontania.

Valami nagyon különleges ajándékot szánt Hermionénak. Egy régiségkereskedésben ráakadt a legtökéletesebb nyakláncra. Féltő gonddal csomagolta be a sötétkék papírba és elrejtette a fehérneműi alá. Hermione is sokat gondolkozott a férfi ajándékán, végül egy ritka, unikornis bőrből készült aktatáskát vett neki. Dracónak nem volt túl sok drága holmija, és úgy gondolta, ezt a fajta gesztust értékelni fogja.

– Szeretnélek valamire megkérni – fordult oda az ágyban Hermione a szerelméhez. – Vagyis inkább megkérdezni, hogy van-e kedved hozzá…  
– Csak nem arra célzol, amit a múltkor említettem? – kérdezte Draco pajkosan vigyorogva. – Azt hittem, teljességgel elzárkózol…  
– Így is van! – kiáltott Hermione, és alaposan megpüfölte Draco fejét egy párnával. – Nem is akarok róla hallani. De tényleg valami fontosat szeretnék kérdezni. Eljönnél velem a szüleimhez a karácsonyi ebédre? Szeretnélek nekik bemutatni. – Hermione lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mit fog válaszolni a férfi. Csak most jött rá, hogy igazából neki is milyen sokat jelent a kettejük közötti kapcsolat.

Dracót váratlanul érte a dolog, először nem is talált szavakat. Egy pillanatra sem ötlött fel benne, hogy Hermione esetleg be szeretné mutatni a szüleinek. Ez igazán szép gesztus volt a lánytól, és nem mondhatott rá nemet. Bár tartott tőle, hogy nem ez a legjobb meglepetés a szülőknek karácsonyra.

– Nagyon kedves emberek, szerintem megkedvelnéd őket – szólalt meg Hermione bizakodó arccal. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők is hamar megtalálnák veled a közös hangot.  
Draco arcán látszott, hogy mennyire bizonytalan.  
– Nagyon aranyos vagy, hogy bemutatnál a szüleidnek… – mosolygott vissza a lányra. – De nem lesz ez egy kicsit furcsa? Úgy értem, hogy ők ismernek, de másképpen, mint a barátaid, mert sosem találkoztunk, mégis tudnak rólam. – Hermione hevesen megrázta a fejét.

Draco tudta, hogy Hermione szülei nagyon elfogadóak, soha egyetlen pillanatig sem bánták, hogy a lányuk boszorkány. Ismerték a varázslóvilágot, már amennyire egy mugli betekintést nyerhet, és Hermione barátaival is találkoztak. Azt is tudta, hogy kislány korában Hermione sokat panaszkodott rá és az apjára, mert gonoszak voltak, és éppen ez volt, ami aggasztotta.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte meg még egyszer óvatosan. – Lehet, hogy a mamád hozzám fog vágni egy serpenyőt, ha meglát.  
– A szüleim nem vademberek! – színlelt sértődöttséget a lány, és elfordította a fejét. – Egyébként meg, már tudnak rólad, és szeretnének jobban megismerni. Szóval, ha van kedved, szívesen látnak, ha nincs, akkor itthon maradsz éhesen.  
– Jól van, jól van – nevetett Draco. – Elmegyek veled, és ígérem, hogy ellenállhatatlan leszek, le fogom nyűgözni a szüleidet.  
Hermione egyetértőn bólintott, de ő nem szerette volna, ha Draco megjátssza magát, csak hogy a szüleinek ne lehessen egy rossz szavuk sem.  
– Nem kell semmit sem tenned. Draco, én azt szeretném, ha magadat adnád, legyél olyan, amilyen lenni akarsz.

DM/HG

A december nem tréfált, olyan fagyokat hozott Londonra, hogy az emberek legszívesebben ki sem mozdultak volna az utcára. Hermione az időjárásra való tekintettel bezárta a kávézót és a két kolléganőjének rendkívüli fizetett szabadságot rendelt el. Mindketten nagyon hálásak voltak, mert így két héttel karácsony előtt, bizony volt dolgok bőven.  
Hermione sokat gondolkozott az idei karácsonyon. Huszonnegyedikén kettesben vacsoráznak Dracóval, majd reggel leülnek a fa elé, és átadják egymásnak az ajándékaikat. A szülei késő délutánra hívták meg őket, így kellemesen elnyújtózhatnak még egy kicsit, mielőtt indulniuk kell. De karácsony másnapjával nem tudott dűlőre jutni. Minden évben Ginnyéknél töltötte, amióta csak elköltöztek Godric's Hollow-ba. Sajnálta volna, ha idén másképpen alakulnak a dolgok, de azt tudta, hogy semmi esetre sem fog egyedül menni. Vagy Draco kíséretében megy, vagy sehogy.

Csakhogy ez a terv úgy tűnt, sosem fog megvalósulni. Draco egy ideje már nem nyaggatta Hermionét, hogy beszéljen a barátaival. A lány viszont nem is érezte, hogy szükséges lenne, főleg most, hogy nem érezte magán az állandó nyomást a férfi miatt.

DM/HG

Draco egyre izgatottabban várta december huszonnegyedikét, mert aznap délután került a boltokba a könyve második kötete. Az első rész osztatlan sikert aratott a gyerekek körében, és a kiadó nagyon elégedett volt. Nem győzött elég hálás lenni Hermionénak, amiért annak idején rábeszélte, hogy próbálja meg a mugli-világban kiadatni a könyvét. Éppen ezért ő is tenni akart valamit a lányért. Valamit, ami egy ideje már esedékes volt. Úgy döntött, lesz ami lesz alapon, de ő lerántja a leplet a kis titkukról, hiszen Hermione nem bujkálhat a barátai elől örökké.

Ginny, dacolva a csípős széllel, az erős havazással, a férje rimánkodó kérlelésével – ami később már átcsapott heves tiltakozásba –, figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyenge jóslófájásait, és nekivágott az útnak, hogy elmenjen Hermione lakására és megkérdezze tőle, mégis mi a fene folyik a lány életében mostanában.

Hermione éppen kivette a sütőből az újabb tálca gyömbéres süteményt, mikor valaki megnyomta a csengőt. Draco halkan odaosont az ajtóhoz, és kikémlelt a kis nyíláson.

– A barátnőd az, Potter felesége – közölte társalkodó hangnemben. – Beengedjem?  
Hermione gyorsan ledobta a forró tálcát, majd odaszaladt az ajtóhoz, és ő is kilesett.  
– Nyisd ki azt a rohadt ajtót, tudom, hogy otthon vagy! – morogta indulatosan, miközben tovább nyomta a csengőt. – Hallom a motoszkálást odabentről, és hacsak nincsenek egereid, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy otthon vagy.

Hermione szívesen kikiáltott volna, hogy nincs itthon senki*, mint ahogy a nyúl tette kedvenc gyerekkori könyvében, de nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Ginny esetleg tényleg rárobbantja az ajtót.

– Ne akard, hogy erőszakhoz folyamodjak... – szólalt meg újból Ginny.  
Hermione könyörgőn nézett Dracóra, aki érette a célzást, és halkan sóhajtva elindult a hálószoba felé, hogy „elrejtőzzön".

Granger vett egy nagy levegőt, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Ginny majdnem átesett a küszöbön, ahogy berontott a lakásba, majd úgy forgolódott körbe, mintha keresne valakit. A haja zilált volt, az arcát megcsípte a hideg, és a télikabátját már nem tudta rendesen összegombolni a nagy hasa miatt. Hermione hátát nekivetette az ajtónak, és felkészült a barátnője kirohanására, amit minden valószínűség szerint nem fog megúszni.

– Két hónap! – kezdett bele Ginny, miközben igyekezett szalonképesebbé tenni magát. – Ennyi ideje nem voltál hajlandó eljönni hozzánk.! – A hangja vészjóslón csengett. – Van róla fogalmad, mekkora szükségem lett volna rád az elmúlt időszakban?  
– Sajnálom, Ginny – sóhajtott Hermione. – Annyira szörnyen érzem magam miatta. – Ez igaz volt, Hermionét tényleg kínozta a bűntudat.  
– Sajnálod, mi? – A vörös hajú nő nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. – Nem válaszoltál a leveleimre, nem jártál be a munkahelyedre… Erre most itt ez a levél, amit ma kaptam!  
– Igen, írnom kellett volna… Milyen levél? – Ginny előhúzta a barna borítékot a zsebéből, és a lány felé nyújtotta. Hermione elvette tőle, és gyorsan átolvasta. Már az első betű után rájött, hogy a levelet Draco küldte, és ezért gondolatban már rá is kötözte az égősort a karácsonyfáról, és kilógatta az ablakon.  
– Nem kellett volna idejönnöd, nagyon csúsznak az utak. Eleshettél volna és megüthetted volna magad – dorgálta meg a barátnőjét.  
– Jaj, ne legyél már olyan, mint Harry! – csattant fel Ginny. – Tudni akartam, mi folyik itt, miért nem lehet veled kapcsoltba lépni. Szóval, mi ez az egész?  
Hermione fontolgatta a választ. Talán nem most kéne megmondania, hogy azért nem ment el hozzájuk, mert minden idejét újdonsült szerelmével töltötte, akit ők szívből gyűlölni fognak.  
– Nem mondasz semmit? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel Ginny. – Elbumlizok hozzád a legnagyobb havazásban, amit London eddig megélt, kilenc hónapos terhesen, és te csak állsz velem szemben, mint egy sült hal!  
– Jobb lenne, ha leülnél, csinálok teát – indult el Hermione a konyha irányába. – Leülünk, és megbeszélünk mindent.  
– Nem akarok teát inni, és leülni sem akarok! – dacoskodott Weasley. – Még mindig nem árulod el, kicsoda a titkos hódolód?A levél írója szerint el fogod mondani.  
Hermione megtámaszkodott a pulton. A szemébe könnyek gyűltek, de visszafojtotta a sírást. Most jött el a pillanat, amikor elveszt valakit, aki számára nagyon fontos.  
– Nem mondhatom el – suttogta hátra sem fordulva. – A levél íróját pedig el fogom tenni láb alól.  
– Ne csináld ezt, Hermione, évek óta legjobb barátnők vagyunk, akárki is az, én nem foglak elítélni. – Ginny gyengéden megsimogatta a lány hátát. – Hát nem lehet olyan szörnyű az ízlésed – nevetett egy kicsit, hogy oldja a feszültséget, de nem volt túl meggyőző.  
Draco odabent minden szót hallott. Maga előtt látta Hermione arcát, ahogy hezitál, és tudta, hogy nem fogja megmondani a barátnőjének, hogy együtt vannak. Döntő lépésre szánta el magát. Megírta azt a levelet, azt akarta, hogy vége legyen ennek a hazugságáradatnak, nem volt más választása.  
Lendületesen széthúzta a szobákat elválasztó tolóajtót, és kilépett a nappaliba. A két nő egy emberként fordult felé. Ginny először elsápadt, majd az arca pipacsvörös színre váltott.  
– Hello! – intett feléjük Draco, majd félszegen megeresztett egy gyengécske mosolyt. – Akarom mondani, meglepetés! – Idiótának érezte magát, ahogy széttárta a kezét, mintha valami bűvész lenne.  
– Ez meg… Hát ez… De én – dadogott Ginny, hol Hermionéra, hol a férfire nézve.  
– Meg tudom magyarázni! – ugrott a barátnője elé Granger.  
– Tényleg? – vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét Draco, és kezeit összefonta a mellkasán.  
– Jó, igazából nincs rá jó magyarázat… De még mielőtt elítélnél, tudnod kell, hogy boldog vagyok. Igazán boldog.  
Ginny félretolta az útból a másik nőt, és Draco elé sétált. Még mindig nem tudta, mit mondjon. Valóban meglepődött, és még nem döntötte el, hogy örül-e a fejleményeknek vagy sem. Eszébe jutott az a boldog mosoly, ami Hermione arcán volt, mikor berontottak hozzá a születésnapján. Az a mosoly nem nekik szólt, tudta jól, az annak az érdeme volt, aki a fürdőszobában rostokolt.  
– Ezek szerint Draco Malfoyjal jársz? – tette fel a kérdést, amire nem igazán várt választ, hiszen egyértelmű volt.  
Hermione bólintott, majd odasétált a férfihoz, és bocsánatkérőn pislogott rá.  
– Ez annyira rád vall. Amikor az ember elkönyveli, hogy unalmas és besavanyodott vagy, te előrukkolsz egy ilyen pasival – mutogatott Draco felé.  
– Köszönöm, hogy ilyen jó véleménnyel vagy rólam – fintorgott Hermione. – Na mit mondasz?  
Weasley elsétált a szoba másik sarkába. Hirtelen nagyon melege lett, letekerte a sálat a nyakából, de még így is fújtatott, mint aki most futotta le a maratont. A reggel óta érzett fájásai erősebbek lettek mostanra. Nem akart tudomást venni róla eddig, de most bizony már be kellett látnia, hogy elkezdődött…  
– Hát ez borzalmas! – kiáltott Ginny. Hermione nem akarta hallani, amit mond. – Ez szörnyű, jaj, miért most?!  
– Látod, ezért titkolóztam, mert tudtam, hogy ez lesz – fordult felé vádlón Hermione.  
– Ez rohadtul fáj! – közölte Ginny, és a hasát tapogatta.  
– Azért ne dramatizáld túl a dolgot! – feddte meg Hermione.  
– Hermione, én nem hiszem, hogy rólunk beszél – mutatott Draco a vörös hajú nő alatti tócsára.  
Granger hirtelen felfogta, mi történik Ginnyvel, és a pánik azonnal úrrá lett rajta.  
– Te most vajúdsz? – kérdezte ijedt hangon?  
– Nem, csak összepisiltem magam örömömben – morogta Ginny fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal. – Persze, hogy vajúdok, ti tökkelütöttek! – sikoltotta összegörnyedve.  
– Akkor most… Azonnal be kell vinnünk a Szent Mungoba! – adta ki a parancsot Hermione, és Dracóval egymást lökdösve az útból próbálták minél hamarabb felvenni a cipőjüket és a kabátjukat.

Ginny végigkáromkodta az oda utat, és a kórházba beérve azonnal üvöltözni kezdett a pultnál álló nővérrel, amiért szerinte nem volt elég segítőkész, holott azonnal értesítette a nő orvosát és egy szülőszobába kísérte. Hermione nem tudott elmozdulni Ginny ágya mellől, mert a nő magához láncolta a kezeivel.

– Szólnunk kéne Harrynek – mondogatta Hermione a verejtékben úszó nőnek. – El kell mennem érte, itt kell lennie. Majd az ápolók gondodat viselik addig.  
– Ha most elmozdulsz innen, megöllek – vicsorgott Ginny, mint egy veszett kutya, két fájás között. – Egy lépést se merj tenni!  
– Akkor legalább azt engedd meg, hogy a recepción megkérjek valakit, hogy…  
– Majd ő elmegy Harryért! – Ginny egyenesen Dracóra nézett.  
– Kicsoda, én? – Draco szemei óriásira nyíltak. – Most rám mutogat? – fordult Hermione felé segélykérőn. – Már beadtak neki valamit? Azt hiszem, félrebeszél.  
– Ginny, ez egyáltalán nem jó ötlet – rázta a fejét Hermione.  
– Mondd meg neki, hogy azonnal hordja ide magát, különben nem leszek hajlandó megszülni a második gyerekünket! – kiabálta Ginny egy újabb erős fájás közben, amibe belevegyült Hermione sikoltása is, ahogy Weasley egyre erőteljesebben szorította a csuklóját. – Ez a gyerek addig bent marad, amíg nincs itt az apja!

Ginny egy pillanatra elengedte Hermione kezét, amit a lány gyorsan ki is használt, és hátrébb lépett néhány lépést. Draco halálra váltan toporgott az ajtó mellett. Micsoda képtelenség ez az egész! Mikor újra meg szerette volna vitatni ezt a dolgot Hermionéval, Ginny hozzávágott egy párnát. Merlin sem tudta, honnan merítette hozzá az erőt vajúdás közben, de meg kellett hagyni, jó erőben volt.

Draco kirohant az ispotály ajtaján, és kétségbeesve forgolódott körbe. Hogy keveredhetett ekkora slamasztikába? Muszáj volt hoppanálnia, nem juthatott el gyalog Potterhez, mert mire odaért volna, a gyerek már egy hetes lesz. Lehunyta a szemét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy elhoppanáljon Potter falujába.

Hermione megmondta neki a pontos címet, és ő most ott állt szemben a világ legízléstelenebbül kivilágított házával, és nagyokat nyelve betolta a kertkaput.  
Odabentről egy hang sem hallatszott ki. Draco félve a háta mögé nézett, mintha csak arra számított volna, hogy a helyiek kivont pálcával állnak a ház előtt. Kopogásra emelte a kezét, de olyan szörnyen nehezére esett a mozdulat, mintha valaki lelassította volna az időt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy az ujjai hozzáértek volna a fához, az ajtó kitárult.

– Ginny, de jó, hogy visszajöttél! – kiáltotta Potter visszatolva az orrára a szemüvegét. Draco ledermedve állt Harryvel szemben. – Te? – kérdezte szemöldök ráncolva. – Hol van Ginny? – Kikukkantott Draco válla mellet, hátha a felesége ott állt mögötte.  
– Hello, Potter! – biccentett Draco. – Gondolom, nem akarsz beljebb hívni egy csésze teára. – Próbált viccelődni, de a helyzet nem volt éppen vidám.  
– Mit keresel itt? Jöttél ellopni a gyerekek karácsonyát? – kérdezte karba font kézzel Harry.  
– Nem, idén sajnos ez nem fér bele az időmbe – gúnyolódott Draco. – Tudod, Hermione szüleinél fogok majd ünnepelni… Mert mi egy pár vagyunk, és pontosan ezért jöttem. – Hát nem ez volt élete legjobban sikerült beszéde, az már biztos.  
– Malfoy, ha megszöktél az elmeosztályról, miért pont ide jöttél? – Harry észrevétlen hátrálni próbált, azzal a nem túl udvarias szándékkal, hogy a másik férfira csapja az ajtót. – Hagyj engem békén, éppen a feleségemre várok!  
– A feleséged… – lökte vissza az ajtót Draco. – Igazából miatta vagyok itt.  
– Mit műveltél vele? – fortyant fel Harry, és elkapta a szőke férfit a gallérjánál fogva. – Azonnal mondd meg, hogy hol van! Bántottad?  
– Először is, vedd le a kezed rólam – morogta Draco. – Másodszor pedig vegyél kabátot, mert a Szent Mungoban szükség van rád, a feleséged ugyanis éppen szül.

Harry egy pillanatig még ellenségesen méregette Malfoyt, aztán végre leesett neki, amit Draco mondott, és rögtön rémülten hátrálni kezdett. Tudta, milyen fontos ez a nap, és éppen ezért, neki mindent meg kell tennie, hogy Ginnynek a lehető legkönnyebbem folyjon le a szülés. James után kezdett el kiabálni, miközben háromszor fel, majd pedig leszaladt a lépcsőn, ebből kétszer hasra esett. Magára kapta a kabátját, lecipelte Ginny már előre összekészített bőröndjét, és végigkergette az ódzkodó kisfiát a fél házon, mire végre útra készen ott állt az ajtó előtt Draco társaságában.

– Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte Draco, még mindig kissé feszülten. – A feleséged egy vadállat, talán már széttépte Hermionét.  
– Hermione vele van? – torpant meg Harry. – Te… te tényleg?  
– Igen, mi tényleg, és köszönjük szépen, jól elvagyunk. Na, menjünk!

Mire beértek az ispotályba, már az egész Weasley-klán felsorakozott a váróban néhány barát társaságában. Draco úgy érezte magát, mint a gladiátorok, akik éppen besétáltak egy oroszlánokkal teli szobába. Hermione kipirulva szaladt eléjük, és azonnal lerángatta Harryről a kabátot, majd ellökdöste a szülőszobáig.

– Mi a franc tartott eddig? – morogta Ginny, majd hangja meglágyult, ahogy a férjére nézett. – Jaj, Harry, annyira jó, hogy végre itt vagy.  
Hermione leült az egyik szabad székre Luna mellé. Draco szorosan a falhoz simulva állt mellette, és még a levegőt is síri csendben merte csak venni.  
– _Még jó, hogy egy kórházban vagyok – gondolta magában egy kis derűvel. – Ha ezek nekem esnek és összevernek, legalább gyors ellátást kapok._

Ron a felesége kezét szorongatva méregette kettősüket. Senki nem szólt egy szót sem, mindenkin úrrá lett a feszültség. George ellőtt néhány poént, hogy oldja a hangulatot, de még így is érezhető volt a vibrálás a teremben.

– Szóval, miért van ő most itt? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Ron Hermionétól. – Gondolom, semmi esély rá, hogy azt mondd, csak úgy összefutottatok. – A többiek ugyanolyan rosszalló pillantást küldtek Hermione felé, mint Ron.

Hermione nem szólt egyetlen szót sem. Nem volt kedve vérre menő vitába bonyolódni Ronnal éppen most. Amúgy is tudta, hogy Ron mennyire makacs, és nem tudná őt meggyőzni. Ez most nem az ő pillanata volt, hanem Ginny-é, és ő nem akarta elrontani egy hangos veszekedéssel. A többiek pontosan úgy viselkedtek Dracóval, ahogy várta. Gyakorlatilag levegőnek nézték, és bár ez szörnyen bántotta Hermionét nem tudott mit tenni.  
Harry egy óra múlva boldogságtól sugárzó arccal lépett ki a várószobába, a kezében pedig ott tartotta a család legújabb tagját, Albus Perselust. Draco majdnem hangosan felnevetett mikor meghallotta a nevet. Tudta, hogyha Piton élne, akkor szétátkozná ezért Potter seggét.

DM/HG

– Huh, jó kis nap volt, nem? – Hermione holtfáradt volt. Még benéztek Ginnyhez egy percre, mielőtt hazaindultak volna. – Micsoda szép kisbaba, nem?  
Draco csak hümmögött, miközben felakasztotta a fogasra a kabátját.  
– Annyira…  
– Befejeznéd végre? – kérdezte élesen a lánytól. Hermione értetlenül nézett rá. – Az egész nap egy nagy rakás szar volt! De ha volt benne jó, azt is csak azért élhetted át, mert én írtam a barátnődnek!  
– Tudtam, hogy ezt fel fogod hánytorgatni – motyogta az orra alatt Hermione. – Tudom, mit akarsz hallani, és igen, sajnálom.  
Draco eltrappolt a lány mellett.  
– Tudod, mi az, ami a legjobban kiakaszt? Hogy mikor Weasley itt volt, te még akkor sem mondtad el neki az igazságot! Aztán meg elküldtetek Potterhez, aki jóformán kinyírt, utána meg egy szót sem szóltál a másik Weasleynek, mikor pofázni kezdett!  
Dühösen kibújt a pulóveréből és a fotelba vágta, majd utána küldte az egyik cipőjét is.  
– Nem akartam a várószobában vitatkozni… – csitította Hermione.  
– Nem kellett volna vitatkozni, csak elmondani neki is, hogy mi egy pár vagyunk! Én megtettem, elmondtam Potternek és a feleségének is, és képzeld, még élek! – Hermione fáradt volt ehhez a vitához, és tudta, hogy hamarosan valami igazán bántót fog mondani, amit nem gondol komolyan.  
– Mit kellett volna mondanom? – kiáltott a férfira. – Draco és én együtt vagyunk, mert ő megváltozott, és jobb, ha ezt elhiszitek, különben örök harag? Ne legyél gyerek.  
– Szóval most gyerek vagyok? – sziszegte Draco. – Te pedig egy gyáva hazug vagy!  
– Oh, hogy te mekkora egy szemét tudsz lenni! – Hermione elmasírozott Draco mellett, és közben szándékosan meglökte. – Nem is értem, miért vagy még együtt egy gyáva hazuggal.  
– Igazad van, talán jobb lenne, ha elmennék! – ordította Draco, és visszavette a cipőjét és a pulóverét. – Hiszen világossá vált számomra, hogy nem akarsz felvállalni!  
– Te könnyen beszél, neked senkivel sem kell megküzdened miattam! – morogta vissza Hermione.  
– Tudod mit, már neked sem kell semmit sem tenned! Élhetsz tovább, mintha semmi történt volna közöttünk! – Draco pillantása ugyanolyan hideg volt, mint a hangja.  
– Igen, az lenne a legjobb, ha az egészet elfelejtenénk! – replikázott Hermione. – Hiszen olyan rossz ember vagyok, miért is lennél velem!  
Draco egyetértően bólogatott, majd lerángatta a kabátját a fogasról, és dühösen hadonászni kezdett a pálcájával. Most nem érdekelte, hogy varázsol. Összedobálta a holmiját egy táskába, és felrántotta az ajtót.  
– Helyes, akkor elmegyek! A soha viszont nem látásra!  
– Menj csak, nem fogsz hiányozni! – kiáltotta utána a lány a folyosóra szaladva.  
– Csak hogy tudd, a gyömbéres sütid túl száraz! – fordult vissza Draco még utoljára.

Hermione olyan mérges volt, hogy csodálkozott rajta, hogy nem füstöl a füle. Ha Draco menni akar, hát menjen, ő nem tartja vissza. Legalábbis ezt mondogatta magának az első néhány órában, míg egyedül ült otthon a kanapén. Este már úgy gondolta, a férfi valahol meghúzza magát éjszakára, és reggel bocsánatot kérve visszajön.  
De mikor reggel elmacskásodott végtagokkal egyedül kelt fel a nappali padlóján, már tudta, hogy Draco bizony nem jött haza. Tovább nyugtatgatta magát, hiszen a karácsony a nyakukon volt, és ő nem lehet olyan szerencsétlen, hogy megint egyedül töltse egy buta veszekedés miatt. Estére viszont kezdett elbizonytalanodni.

A sírás fojtogatta a torkát, ahogy felidézte azt a sok butaságot, amit eddigi vitáik során hozzávágott a férfi fejéhez. Igazán nem lehetett oka panaszra, mert Draco minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy a kedvében járjon, ő mégis olyan sokszor megbántotta.  
Miután abbahagyta az önmarcangolásnak eme értelmetlen módját, újult erővel tört fel benne a harag Draco iránt. Most egyáltalán nem látta magát hibásnak a történtek alakulásában, csakis Malfoy hibája volt minden, mert ő mindig mindent akart. Azt, hogy az egész világ varázsütésre megbocsásson neki, és visszafogadja a kegyeibe!

A harmadik reggel bedagadt szemekkel tapogatta ki az ágya melletti órát. Fél tizenkettő volt, de ő úgy érezte, egy órát sem aludt.  
Három napja nem zuhanyozott és fogat sem mosott. A konyhája úgy nézett ki, mintha valaki szándékosan csinált volna benne rendetlenséget. Erőnek erejével rávette magát, hogy beálljon a zuhany alá, és rendet tegyen a lakásban. A gyömbéres sütijével már ölni lehetett volna, olyan száraz volt.

Erről megint eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott neki utoljára Draco, és újabb zokogáshullám söpört végig rajta. Odasétált a lemezlejátszóhoz, és feltette azt a lemezt, amit a mamája adott neki, mikor tizenhét éves volt. Mrs. Granger nem tudott olyan fantasztikus megbűvölt ajándékokat adni a lányának, mint más varázserővel bíró barátai, de a múlt egy részét átadhatta neki. Ezt a lemezt lány korában unalomig hallgatta, mikor egyszer szakított Hermione édesapjával.

Hermione még soha nem hallgatta meg a lemezt, de miután feltette, már értette, miért szerette annyira az édesanyja. Pár órával később, egy felbontott tojáslikőrös üveget használva mikrofonnak, körbe-körbe forgott a szobában, és teli torokból énekelte a sorokat az előadóval.

"_Két szoba közt a csend, de végtelen nagy távolság.  
S mi otthonunknak hívtuk egykor ezt a két szobát.  
Esténként úgy vártalak, tudnod kell, ez nem panasz,  
és nem sírok, csak bánt a cigaretta füst, attól könnyezem._

Boldogság, gyere haza,  
késő van, gyere haza,  
honnan jössz, nem érdekel,  
gyere haza, csak ennyi kell!"

Halkan fordult a kulcs a zárban, és egy szőke fej jelent meg az ajtórésben. Óvatosan betette maga mögött az ajtót, és a kabátok takarásában meghúzódva figyelte Hermionét.

„_Néha féltem, hogyha nagyon megnéztél egy csinos lányt,  
de elfeledtem mindent, úgy öleltél éjjel át .  
És ma sincs nálam boldogabb,  
ha velem vagy, s ez nem panasz,  
és nem sírok, ne félj, csak erős ez a fény, attól könnyezem!_

Boldogság, gyere haza,  
késő van, gyere haza,  
honnan jössz, nem érdekel,  
gyere haza, csak ennyi kell!" 

– Oh, boldogság, gyere haza! – Hermione egyetlen hangot sem talált el, és erősen esélyes volt, hogy az ablaküveg hamarosan szétrobban, ha tovább folyatja a kornyikálást, de rendületlenül énekelte a szöveget. – Oh, boldogság!  
Draco a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, hogy vissza tudja fogni feltörni készülő nevetését, de mikor a lány egy piruettet is beiktatott az énekes-táncprodukcióba, nem bírta tovább, és nagy hangon kacarászni kezdett.  
Hermione, ledermedve a mozdulat közben, lassan az ajtó felé fordult, ahol Draco a hasát fogva kuncogott.  
– Ez pazar volt, komolyan mondom, hogy a tánctudásod csak az éneklésed múlja felül – mondta vigyorogva, miután már nem kínozta a nevetőgörcs.  
– Régóta állsz már ott? – kérdezte unott arcot vágva Hermione, és elnémította a lemezjátszót. – Örülök, hogy tetszett a műsor.  
Mikor visszafordult és kicsit jobban szemügyre vette a fényre kilépő férfit, meg kellett állapítania, hogy Draco sincs túl fényes állapotban. Az arcát több napos borosta borította, és a szeme alatti karikákból ítélve nem sokat aludhatott az elmúlt három napban.  
– Azt hittem, többé nem akarsz látni – jegyezte meg Herminone az egyik lábáról a másikra álldogálva.  
– Na, igen – vakarta meg az állát a férfi. – Ha engem kérdezel, a Foltozott Üst már nem a régi, mióta Tom átadta a vezetést az unokaöccsének…  
Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.  
– Ez valamiféle bocsánatkérés akar lenni?  
– Nos, elismerem, hogy hülye voltam, ahogyan te is, és megbocsátok neked, ahogyan te is. – Draco egy pimasz vigyor kíséretében a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Végtelenül sajnálom az egészet, nagyon bánom, amiket mondtam. Mit mondd, Miss Granger, szent a béke?

A lány hezitálás nélkül elfogadta a neki felkínált jobb kezet. Moroghatott volna, amiért a férfi hagyta gyötrődni és aggódni az elmúlt három napban. Újabb vitát generálhatott volna, amiért nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy ő is ugyanolyan hibás, mint Draco, de nem tette. Az elmúlt napokban egy valamit biztosan megtanult.

Az embernek nincs sok ideje ezen a világon, de amíg itt lehet, ki kell használnia. Nincs idő vitákra és veszekedésekre. Mert ha találsz valakit, akinek még azt is megbocsátod, hogy a fűrészporhoz hasonlítja a muffinodat, akkor lehet, hogy tényleg megtaláltad az igazit, és még könyv sem kellett hozzá.

– A jövőben meg kéne előznünk az ilyen kirohanásokat – vetette fel az ötletet a lány. – Az nem járja, hogy minden vita után elrohansz.  
– Azt hittem mostantól minden más lesz – mondta Draco bizonytalanul.  
– Draco, én szeretlek, de ismerem magam, és kár lenne azt állítanom, hogy soha többé nem fogunk vitatkozni.  
– Igazad van – mosolygott a férfi. – A jövőben felnőttek módjára fogjuk ezt intézni!  
– Helyes! – mosolygott Hermione is.  
– De egy valamit meg kell ígérned… – A lány kérdőn nézett Dracóra. – Soha, de soha többé ne énekelj hangosan, mert olyan borzalmasan rossz vagy, hogy szinte már hihetetlen. – Hermione felháborodva hozzávágott egy díszpárnát a férfihoz, de aztán nevetve megígérte, hogy többé nem csillogtatja meg a „tehetségét".

DM/HG

Hermione és Draco egymásnak dőlve, nevetgélve siettek fel az emeleti lakásba. A karácsonyi ebéd nagyon jól sikerült Hermione szüleivel, akik valóban nem voltak sem udvariatlanok, sem pedig lesajnálóak, mint ahogy Draco számított rá. Hermione mamája nagyon finom ebédet főzött, és az apja kivételesen nem nyaggatott senkit a bélyeggyűjteményével, aminek Hermione kifejezetten örült.

Draco nagyon örült az aktatáskának, és Hermione is boldog volt a neki választott különleges nyaklánccal. Úgy tűnt, ez a karácsony tényleg különleges lesz és egyedi a maga nemében. Egyedül az fájt Hermionénak, hogy idén nem vendégeskedhet a barátainál.

– Ez neked jött, elolvasod? – kérdezte Draco felemelve a kis borítékot a földről, aminek éppen, hogy csak kikandikált a csücske a szőnyeg alól.  
Hermione visszafordult a hálószobaajtóból, és felbontotta a borítékot.  
– Azt hiszem, ezt neked is el kell olvasnod – nyújtotta át a kártyát Dracónak.

„_Boldog Karácsonyt, Gyerekek!  
Holnap várunk titeket ebédre, ne késsetek!  
Ginny, Harry, James, és Albus Perselus" _

– Ugye elmegyünk? Ez nagyon szép gesztus volt tőlük, és biztosan nem fognak veled szemétkedni – bújt oda szerelméhez Hermione.  
– Karácsony Potterrel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco. – Ezek után senki ne mondja, hogy nem változtam meg.  
– Köszönöm – csókolta meg Hermione gyengéden. – Azt is köszönöm, hogy te is viselkedni fogsz.  
– Ne már, nem is csináltam semmit – tette fel kezét védekezőn.  
– Azonnal nevetni kezdesz, ahogy meghallod Ginny kisfiának a nevét – dorgálta meg Hermione. – Akármikor kimondom, te nevetsz.  
– Te is nevetnél, ha látnád magad előtt Perselus arcát, amint megtudja, hogy Potter utána nevezte el a gyereket – vigyorgott. – Gondolj csak bele.  
– Na igen, biztos majd' szétvetné a büszkeség – kuncogott Hermione is.

Draco pillantásában volt valami, amitől Hermione tudta ő egész másra gondol. Hitte, hogy Perselus büszke lenne, de nem Potterék bugyuta névválasztása miatt, hanem miatta. Megtalálta saját magát, már tudta merre kell haladnia az úton, és érezte, hogy innentől minden jobb lesz, sokkal jobb.

* Jelenet a Mici mackóból.

**Vége**

**Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad! **


End file.
